The Past vs The Future
by Kira S. Night
Summary: While Joey and Pacey are on their sailing trip Dawson befriends the new girl from LA who not only becomes his new best friend but, wins over all his friends as well. What will Pacey and Joey have to say when they come back? Jealous Joey? Curious Pacey?
1. Fun In The Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any characters in it because if I did Joey and Pacey would soooo not have ended up together. As far as I'm concerned Pacey died in a car crash the day after the last episode and only Dawson was there to comfort Joey ;) Might be extreme but, at least I'm honest lol**

**Hey Dawson's Creek Fans! This is my first DC fanfic so I hope you welcome me to ur community with open arms! This takes place literally on the first episode of season 4. If you are true fans u all remember how Joey choose Pacey over Dawson and the two went sailing for three months. Well lets say a new girl came to town the day after Joey and Pacey left and slowly made her way to the empty slot of Dawson's best friend during those three summer months. And what if not only Andy, Jack, and Jen loved her but, Dawson's parents and everyone in capeside as well. What will Joey have to say about her new replacement and what does Dawson have to say to the two returning lovebirds? Please read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Fun In The Sun**

"Dawson!" Scarlett screamed as he lifted her up only to throw her back in the cool water.

She went under and Dawson laughed hysterically but, stopped once he looked around and didn't see her.

"Scarlett? Come on Scarlett stop messing around...You're so not going to get me this time. Scarlett! Stop playing around...Scar! Scar!" he said searching frantically and was caught off guard by the hands that wrapped behind his back and pushed him under the water.

Dawson came back to the surface to find a chuckling Scarlett.

"You little...I'm getting out," Dawson said trying to be mad.

She nearly gave him a heart attack.

Her only response was to wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to his back and stopping his progression.

"Come on D, I was just playing," she said feigning sweetness as she used his three month old nickname.

He rolled his eyes and attempted to pry her arms off but, she didn't budge.

She just smiled at him as he looked over his shoulder.

After a moment he gave in, not being able to keep a straight face.

He hadn't been able to since he met her at the beginning of the summer, the day after Joey's and Pacey's departure.

He remembered seeing her long curly red hair and those smiling green eyes paired with those pearly whites as she stepped out of the water.

She had decided to go for a swim just cause she felt like it, fully clothed he might add.

He could never ever forget the first words she ever said to him.

"Don't mind me. I'm just the lunatic who went for a swim in the creek fully dressed."

She hadn't said it awkwardly but, rather proudly and smiled a smile that would make angels sing.

He smiled at her making her smile back and the rest was history.

From that day they spent just about the entire summer together.

Dawson grinned at the memories.

"What are you smiling at. Such a dork," she said smirking and grabbing his hand as she led him from the water.

$%#$%!#$**Meanwhile on the beach**%$&%*&%(*^*)(^*(^&

"I'd kick off Jack," Jen said leaning back in her sun chair and she ran her toes through the sand.

Jack looked at her slightly offended.

"You'd kick me off before you'd kick off Andy?" he questioned motioning to a smiling Andy.

Jen nodded, "Andy is very resourceful."

"All right! Give it up for girl power," Andy said rubbing it in.

Jack glared, "Alright what about between me and Scarlett."

"Scarlett," Jen said without a pause, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"What? You've known her for four months! I mean I love her as much as the rest of us but, you can't seriously pick her over me," Jack excaimed sitting back and muttering "Ruthless alliance."

"Oh come on Jack. It's not like we kicked you off first. I mean we already kicked off Gram," Andy said making fun of him more than consoling him.

Jen agreed, "Yea."

"Yea and that comparison just bathes me in relief," Jack said sarcastically but, both Jen and Andy just smirked at him.

"You guys should go in. The water's warm," Dawson said smiling as he sat down.

"You should. I already dunked Dawson a good 50 times," Scarlett said laughing and ruffling his hair as he grabbed her leg making her fall into the sand.

"Punk," she muttered smirking again as he returned it.

Andy shook her head, "Yea right and reapply the twenty minutes of lotion I just put on? No thanks."

Scarlett and Dawson threw each other a look and rolled there eyes, laughing secretly to themselves.

"We gotta go," Jack said to Dawson, grabbing his towel.

"We gotta paint Mrs. Hamacock at two o' clock," he said picking up his belongings.

Jen wiggled her eyebrows, "Oww sounds kinky."

"What exactly are you painting her with?" Scarlett said joining in on Jen's fun.

Jen and Scarlett always bounced their words off one another now-a-days.

Jen loved having a friend around who understood her on account of Scarlett being from a big city too, Los Angeles.

Dawson smiled widely, "He means her house. The last one of the season and we still have an hour before we need to be there."

"Yea but, we need to stop by the hardware store. We got to get paint, we got to get roller..." Jack said trying to prove his point but, Dawson cut in.

"Alright hold on. It's the last beach day of the season. I wanna get this on record," Dawson said smiling and reaching for his camera but, Scarlett stopped him.

"Use mine," Scarlett said handing him her brand new camera.

She loved photography and had been snapping away all summer with the latest in everything photography.

Jen pleaded, "Dawson please no pictures. I look awful."

"Well now you're going to look awful for posterity. Ready?" he said as everyone smiled and he snapped a few.

Scarlett grabbed her camera and before she could pull it away Dawson pulled her closer, positioning the camera in front of them.

"Smile to a perfect summer," Dawson said and they both smiled for the camera.

"Well see you guys at the dive in tonight?" Jack said and the three girls nodded.

"Dawson I hear they're playing Jaws," Jen said.

"Oh, good. I haven't seen that one yet," he said smiling making everyone laugh.

"You still coming over later?" Dawson said to Scarlett.

"Yep definitely," she replied smiling as he walked away.

They muttered their goodbyes as Jack and Dawson made their way to the car.

"Owww cute boys two. O. Clock," Andy said grinning but, Jen just rolled her eyes.

"Like it even matters."

"Hey. Two of us are single. Isn't that right Scarlett," Andy said looking over at the two shirtless guys.

"In theory but, in practice, let's face it Andy. Your sex life this summer has been a story of abstinence in the city," Jen said looking at her.

"Well is it my fault that this one horse hamlet hasn't offered a suitable summer fling," Andy said defending herself.

Both Scarlett and Jen laughed.

"There are plenty of boys. You're just too afraid to talk to them,"Scarlett said as if she was reading Jen's mind.

Andy looked over at her challenging her, "Oh and you can just walk over there and talk to them?"

"Yeah pretty much," Scarlett said easily.

Andy turned red, "You know what I'm going to go talk to them."

Jen and Scarlett nodded smiling quietly at her "matter of fact" voice.

"Yea you go," Jen encouraged.

They waited for her to rise knowing she wouldn't.

"Go," Scarlett nudged.

Andys' voice was high, " I am. I'm just...negotiating the proper approach."

Jen rose from her seat, "Well excuse me while I negotiate the appropriate approach from the snack bar. Scaredy Cat."

Scarlett laughed as Jen walked away.

Sddenly Scarlett grabbed Andy's hand.

"What are you doing?" Andy said.

"We're going to go talk to them," Scarlett said smiling and pulling but, Andy dug her heels in the sand.

"Oh no we're not," Andy countered trying to stop her.

"Yes we are," Scarlett said pulling her hand and walking over.

Scarlett started talking and the boys happily responded.

Slowly but, surely Andy joined in.

Scarlett smiled at an approaching Jen because by then Andy was on a roll.

"Jen meet John and John John. They're French and backpacking the east coast," Andy said and Jen had to admit she was surprised.

The boys wanted them to give them a tour but, both Jen and Scarlett passed smiling as their friend showed the two boys the wonders of Capeside.

**%&%^(*^(%*$^&#$*&^%&^(*^*)&()&*)^*(***

**Tell me what you love, tell me what you hate, and tell me what you want :) Reviews are inspiration and love!**


	2. You Reap What You Sow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

**You Reap What You Sow**

**(Joey's POV)**

I entered Dawson's home hesitantly.

I was so used to the ladder but, it had been taken down and for some reason I was surprised.

I began to think that maybe showing up wasn't the best idea because I wasn't sure I should be there but, I continued anyway.

"Dawson!" I yelled half hoping that he was there.

No one answered so I went up the stairs and pushed open the door to his room.

It was like a dream.

For three months I had been gone with this room only a distant memory.

Away from this house, this town, my family, my friends.

From Dawson...

I looked around the changed room.

Pictures of Dawson, Jen, Jack Andie, and an unknown girl filled the pictures.

They seemed to be pictures from this summer and they all looked so happy.

Smiling faces, laughter, and silly expressions ensued as I gazed up at the many times they had seemed to have shared.

My heart began to ache a little from the thought of all the memories I had missed out on.

I sat on the bed and noticed a new picture on the bedside table where a picture of me and Dawson used to be so I picked it up.

It was the unknown girl and Dawson.

She was clinging to his back while he held her long legs as they wrapped around his waist.

They were laughing to each other and looking away from the camera and the creek was their background.

Her hair spilled on his shoulder and they looked as if they were having the time of their lives.

I couldn't help but wonder who she was and a tinge of an unknown feeling began to creep in.

The door creaked and my eyes shot up.

"Oh..hello," the girl from the picture said from the doorway.

"I didn't realize anyone was here," she said smiling.

I couldn't help but, notice how obviously gorgeous she was.

She was even more striking in person.

From her toned legs to her delicate features, she was any teenage boys' fantasy, kinda like Jen but, a whole different version.

Her hair was bright red and it fit her skin tone perfectly.

It was all over the place but, still managed to look in place like in the magazines.

Her eyes caught mine and it threw me off guard immediately, so friendly but, overwhelming.

Her short shorts fit her to a T and my eyes locked on one of Dawson's favorite shirts draped over her bikini top.

"I'm Scarlett. You must be Joey. I recognize you from one of Dawson's pictures," she said smiling and trying to be friendly.

I mentally hit myself for the small feeling of disgust I felt as I saw her perfect teeth.

_Bet they were worth the price._

"Yeah," was all I said.

I didn't really know what else to say.

She finally walked in the room and placed her bags in the closet like she owned the place.

"Well Dawson isn't here. He's with Jack on a job but, he'll be back around five," she said sliding out of her shoes and tossing Dawson's shirt on the bed.

"Uhh ok..." I responded dumbly.

_Wait...she knew Jack...and what job? Did she really just take her shoes off and put them in the closet?_

"Scarlett honey! Can you come and start dinner for me! I got to run down to the restaurant!" Mrs. Leery's voice said which really took a toll on my mind.

Mrs. Leery had never once asked me to start dinner.

_Who is this girl.._

"Yeah ok! I'm coming!" she said shooting out the door.

I went downstairs as well and found Scarlett unpacking groceries.

"Joey!" Mrs. Leery said happily giving me a hug.

"Nice to have you back," she said shooting out the door.

I just stood there confused and Scarlett noticed.

"Do you want to help? Dawson won't be back for a while but, you're free to hang out," the red head offered and I cringed.

"No thanks," I said because I needed some air all of a sudden.

_Who was this girl to be offering to let me stay. This was my home not hers._

Before I shut the door I heard a "Nice meeting you." shoot my way but, I was to mentally distracted to respond.

#$^^*^&((^*&$#%%&^)*_(*(&^%$**(Scarlett's POV)***&^#%&(&*&^#$%&^$#%

I walked in the house putting milk in the fridge.

Gail had forgot it so I went in got some.

I figured Dawson would be home by now and I want to tell him about Joey if he didn't already now.

She was...pretty, very much like I imagined.

"Dawson?" I said as I entered his dark room under the staircase.

He had been developing photos all summer.

"Hey," he said smiling as I came up behind him.

"Hey,"I replied back slowly.

He seemed to notice my awkwardness.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Well I..kinda met Joey today. She's back," I said and he started worked on his pictures more intently.

"Yeah I know. Jen told me about 10 minutes ago. How'd you meet her," he said hanging another picture.

His response was a good sign but, I was still worried.

"She was in your room when I got here. She left pretty quickly though...how are u," I asked concerned.

We had grown close fast and he had talked to me about Joey.

Alot.

"I'd be better if Jen didn't invite her to the Dive In but, it's watever. I think I'm actually ready to see her...well...if I have to," he said trying to convince himself.

I wasn't buying it.

Through all the talking, sharing, and discovering we had done together I had come to know Dawson relatively well, even if it had only been 3 months.

"No you're not but,you're going to pretend you are because you have no choice," I replied bluntly.

He laughed a little at that.

"No I don't. I could easily just hold a grudge and stay clear. I like it better that way," Dawson said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not and no you don't. Whether you like it or not you're a good person...who forgives," I said and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't ready to forgive quite yet.

"Look...she made a choice and now she has to live with it. End of story. We're not friends anymore. We're just people who each made a choice and mine is to let this go and I can't with her right in front of me with Pacey. I need her at arms length. It's better that way," he went on.

"I get that Dawson. I really do but, you have to face her sometime and you might as well do it tonight. It's not like you've been cooped up pining for her. You've been out living your life and you can still do it. You're strong and completely able to handle this because you're Dawson and Dawson is a survivor," I finished going on one of my encouragement rants again but, he smiled anyway.

He hung his head and leaned on the counter.

"I hate you," he said sighing.

"You love me," I said grinning and pecking him on the cheek as I did often.

#$#$%&%(*&(&*)()&***(Dawson's POV)**%&^%$#%%%(*%&*$(*)(^%*

Jack, Jen, Scarlett and I laughed as Andy went back over to her new French boyfriends.

I glanced to my left and saw Joey and Pacey, hand in hand.

My eyes locked with Pacey's but, I looked away quickly.

"I thought he wasn't going to be here Jen," I said completely serious.

Jen looked over and saw what I meant.

"He wasn't supposed to Dawson," Jen replied and I felt Scarletts' concerned eyes.

"Then why is he here Jen."

"Good question Dawson."

Scarlett squeezed my hand as I shifted on the boat and tried to watch the movie.

I grasp tighter as anger boiled in me again which made Scarlett link my arm in hers.

I saw Joey approaching so I stood and started the other way, getting out of the boat.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked already knowing the answer.

"To find a better seat. Look, I don't mind seeing her but, I' not going to go out of my way to see her," I said turning and walking a few feet and sitting down.

Scar was already half way to me when I sat down.

"What the hell?" Scarlett exclaimed at once.

I sighed and ignored her.

"So you're now going to act like a 7 year old and run away when you should be talking to her? " she started.

I tried to cut her off but, she beat me to it before I could even attempt to defend myself.

"You started the summer crushed and buried and I have seen you crawl your way out. I may not have been her for the past year or to but, I do know that you don't run when things get rough and you aren't running from this. I'm not telling you to be friends with her again but, I am telling you to get off your ass and go talk to her because sitting over her while she clearly waits for you to come over is immature and a duchebag move. She hurt you and it sucks but, you're better than this so stand up, go make awkward converstion, and make me proud," she said pulling me up by the hand.

I sighed and smiled at her.

I was convinced she was sent to me purposely because she always made my insecurities and problems this summer seem like nothing, simultaneously complimenting me.

I squeezed her hand and pulled her into his side.

"Yes master," I said making her push me in the shoulder playfully.

I walked over and Jack and Jen scurried away quickly.

"Hey," Joey said smiling awkwardly.

"Hey. Glad to have you back," I lied as I put on my fake face.

"Thanks...how was your summer," she questioned and briefly looked over at Scarlett.

I wasn't going to bring her up though.

I could tell she was curious about Scarlett but, so what.

"Great. Really great," Dawson answered keeping his cool.

"Good...Scarlett seems nice," Joey said as she failed at hiding the disdain on her face.

"Yea. She from LA. She moved her with her mom. She's...one of a kind," I said, my smile momentarily real as I looked at Scarlett for a second.

She gave me a wink and my smile widened and then disappeared as I saw Joeys' face, who noticed the small exchange.

"Oh..cool.." she replied quietly.

"So how was your summer," he said wanting to change the subject or walk away, whatever came first.

"It was good," was all she said.

Our silence said millions and after a few useless small talk we said good bye and I walked away.

I walked behind the beach house and Scarlett followed.

I felt like my heart was trampled on all over again.

It was so hard to see her but, no way I was going to show it.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as I let myself lose it a little.

I could feel tears and I just held Scarlett tighter thinking back to the last days before summer.

She grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go," she said reading my mind.

When we got to my house we went straight to my room.

I sat on the bed.

"You ok?" Scarlett asked sitting next to me.

I shook my head and laid my head against my headboard.

Scarlett laid next to me and I placed my head on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her waist and breaking down.

It was easy to be vulnerable around Scarlett...easy to be her friend and let her be mine.

She held me and eventually I drifted to sleep.

$^*&^()*^*&*)*)&**(general POV)**^&%$#&*^#%$^

Joey put the ladder back and climbed to Dawson's window but, it was locked.

Dawson never locked his window.

She looked through it and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Dawson and Scarlett asleep.

She climbed down the ladder and turned to head to Pacey's boat.

You reap what you sow and she was just beginning to see that.

**&#%$^&*%)(*^%#$*&()_*&^%$**

**Hope it was ok :)**


	3. Quality Time With The Grateful Dead

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't care**

**Quality Time With The Grateful Death**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Scarlett said making Dawson groan.

He put his pillow over his head in protest.

She snatched his blanket away from him and placed it on the other side of the room.

He threw his pillow at her.

He opened one eye to see a smiling Scarlett.

She was dressed in her favorite sun dress.

It was green, like her eyes, and her hair was up with chopsticks, curls falling perfectly around her face.

Dawson stood up and stretched trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that," he stated frowning and walking past her to his bathroom.

"Only for you Dawson," she said smiling and he glared.

"Come down for breakfast when you're done," she said over her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs.

Scarlett went in the fridge and pulled out a coffee mug right as Jen walked in.

"Morning gorgeous," Scarlett said smiling as her and Jen exchanged a hug.

She was also wearing a sundress too but, it was red

They had planned it the week before.

"Look who's talking," Jen said smiling back.

"Are you having breakfast?" Scarlett asked but, Jen declined.

"Gram made this huge breakfast so I actually gotta go back over.

"I came to see if I could..."

Scarlett pulled out her cherry red gloss, Jen's favorite.

"Keep it," Scarlett said making Jen laugh.

"It's crazy how well you know me," she said.

"Later doll face," Jen said kissing her on the cheek and heading for the front door.

"Later," Scarlett said.

Dawson came down the stairs.

"Did I just hear Jen?"

"Yeah, she couldn't stay Grams made breakfast," she responded and Dawson grabbed a glass.

"Guess it's just the two of us."

Dawson smiled and Scarlett smiled back.

"Yeah guess so."

^&^$^%^$^^$^^&^$&^&^$&^

"Good morning Mr. Stoneheard," Scarlett yelled smiling a little bit too hard as her and Dawson crossed the parking lot to school.

Craig Stoneheard waved as he got into his garbage truck.

"So apparently Mr. Stoneheard is losing it," she said and Dawson glanced at her confused.

"And you've come to this conclusion how?"

"Well he's started seeking psychological help, specifically from Don Carter who runs the athletic store on twenty first. Who knew he'd also have a masters in psychology and cognitive science. Not to mention the fact that Mrs. Stoneheard has been spending quite a lot of time in salsa and yoga if you know what I mean," she said suggestively with a wink.

Dawson opened the door to school and they both entered.

All he could do was give her a look of shock.

"I put my money on Jake Conahey, the yoga instructor but, that's just speculation," she continued.

"How do you know this?" Dawson laughed out but, she just sighed sarcastically linking arms with him.

"Oh Dawson, Dawson, Dawson, you have so much to learn. But, if you're good I might just teach you my Yoda influenced ways," she said and he laughed.

"Why thank you master. I am forever in your favor," he responded amused at how she knew even more about his fellow Capeside residents than he did.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a woman," she smirked and he laughed again.

There laughter halted as they reached the doorway of their class.

Blocking the doorway was none other than Pacey and Joey kissing each other's faces off.

After an awkward pause Scarlett tightens her hold on Dawson.

"Mmm mmm," she said feigning a cough.

The couple jumped apart quickly, noticing their audience.

"Hi, we haven't met. I'm Scarlett," she said looking at Pacey.

"Um...hi...I'm Pacey," he said clearly uncomfortable.

"I know. It's nice to meet you. Morning Joey," Scarlett said giving her award winning smile before pushing her way through, pulling Dawson behind her.

"That wasn't awkward at all," Dawson muttered under his breath.

He took the corner seat in the front at the far end of the classroom.

Scarlett sat behind him and shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Scarlett said giving her best lost face.

Dawson turned his head as the bell rang.

"It'll be ok Dawson," she whispered squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

# %#^&%^*&(^*%&$^%#$ #%#^#&$^*%)&(^*%&$^#% $#$^*%(&)*%&^%$^% #$

"See, don't you feel your love for it just filling you up," Scarlett said smiling widely.

Dawson shrugged in an unsure way making her shake her head in disappointment.

Mitch came up the stairs and opened the door to his son's room.

Scarlett laid back next to Dawson on his bed.

"Hey," Dawson said.

"Hey Mr. Leery," Scarlett said as well.

Mitch's eyes crinkled in wonder.

"Do I detect something vaguely of my generation?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I've been giving that Grateful Dead album you and mom gave me a second chance. I don't get it. I still don't have the slightest inclination to drop acid or start using hemp products or incorporate anything remotely tie-dyed into my wardrobe," Dawson responded looking at the cd with desire to understand.

Scarlett sighed.

"Your son is a disappointment," she said and Mitch smiled.

"Well, Dawson... The Dead were a phenomenon to be experienced live. Thousands of nomadic fans, the endless jams... That's never gonna come through those headphones."

"But I sure can attempt," Scarlett said nodding her head to the music and singing.

Scarlett turned to Dawson and began to sing, playfully.

"Mississippi river so big and wide," she sang with an air microphone to her mouth

Mitch laughed and joined in.

"Blond haired woman on the other side, " Mitch sang doing his best to channel the seventies.

Dawson looked between the two in awe.

"Now she's gone, gone, gone and I don't worry cause Im sitting on top of the world," they sang together and then smiled at a shocked Dawson.

"Do you ever just get the feeling that you and mom are maybe a little cooler than I am?" Dawson asked rhetorically.

"It's a burden, but we cope," Mitch responded amused.

Scarlett smiled.

"Good to know," Dawson replied smiling as well.

"I saw Pacey at school today," Mitch said changing the atmosphere.

Scarlett stood.

"Wow I'm suddenly very thirsty," she said shooting past Mitch and Dawson rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Me, too," Dawson responded blandly.

"I had to sit down with him about his schedule this year," Mitch went on.

"Uh-huh."

"He's in trouble, Dawson," Mitch said hoping for some type of concern from his son.

Dawson wasn't letting up.

"And that concerns me how?"

"Well, look, I know that Pacey isn't your favorite person right now, but trust me, you're not always going to feel like that," Mitch said almost pleadingly.

Dawson shrugged.

"I don't know, dad. I can maybe see this one standing the test of time."

"Hear me out. Pacey has gotten himself in some real academic trouble. Without the support of his friends, he might not graduate high school."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it? "

Dawson was getting irritated and just wanted the conversation to end.

"I don't know. But I've always taken pride in the fact my son is someone his friends can turn to when they need him."

Dawson sat up in his bed.

"Ok, dad, I... I realize this might seem a little hyper-dramatic from the cool, calm perspective of an adult, but this is my world, ok? My life. My quote-unquote best friend pursued a relationship with a girl that I've loved in one way or another for as long as I can remember. And that hurts so much that sometimes I can't sit still."

Dawson paused to compose himself.

"Now, I think I've done a pretty good job of trying to move forward, but that doesn't mean that Pacey gets to go on reaping the benefits of my friendship. All right? He's on his own. I can't help him."

Mitch nodded, "Well, maybe you know someone who can."

Dawson was silent but, Mitch felt the unspoken understanding.

"Oh and Dawson," Mitch said before walking out.

"I'd feel much better if you would leave the door open when you have company," Mitch said evenly.

Dawson rolled his eyes and smiled.

"When I have company over or when I have Scarlett over?" Dawson asked already knowing the answer.

"However you would like to interpret it is fine with me," Mitch said as if he was clueless.

"Dad, come on. We're friends," Dawson said.

"And we've seen how fast that can change," Mitch said knowingly and Dawson shook his head.

"Dad, there has been a whole summer where you and mom have been working nonstop hours. This translates into an exponential amount of alone time with Scarlett. So technically you'd be a little late in the overprotective father role," Dawson said and Mitch crossed his arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mitch asked with a slight smile.

"I don't know. Ask me again in six months," Dawson said and Mitch narrowed his eyes.

"You're not funny."

"I do believe I am," Dawson said laughing as Scarlett came in.

"What'd I miss," she said plopping on the bed.

"We're just talking about our long and sweltering summer days," Dawson said smiling.

"You mean our erotic afternoon of closed doors and endless blasting of the Grateful Dead to muffle our sins and transgressions?" Scarlett countered.

"You're making me rethink the acid dye already," Dawson laughed.

Mitch cracked a smile.

"Dawson stops it. Your dad is here," she said jokingly, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks for shooting down my attempt at good parenting," Mitch said closing the door.

"Anytime," Scarlett and Dawson yelled at the same time before bursting into laughter.

"So how'd you get from Pacey to our nonexistent sexual exploits?" Scarlett asked.

"My dear dad was just telling me about Pacey's possible inability to graduate high school," Dawson said smoothly.

Scarlett's eyes widened and she sat up.

"What? Why not?"

"Apparently he's had some grade issues. It's not such a shocker once you know him," Dawson said uninterested.

"Oh wow, that's tough," Scarlett said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it is but, it's also not my problem. And my dad seems to think it is," Dawson said clearly annoyed.

"Well, is it?" Scarlett asked and Dawson looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse..."

Scarlett interrupted.

"Wait, hear me out. You and Pacey have been best friends for how long now? I understand that you guys aren't talking right now but, bottom line is who else can talk to Joey. I don't know Pacey but, I know guys and I don't expect him to tell her."

"But..."

"No buts. You can be hurt and pretend that Pacey doesn't exist but, don't act like you don't care because you do," she finished and he laid back in defeat staring at the ceiling.

"You suck," Dawson said groaning.

Scarlett smiled.

"So our nonexistent sexual exploits fit in there how?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"My dad doesn't want me closing the door when you're over and I was explaining to him if his thoughts were accurate he's three months late."

Scarlett laughed.

"There are many other things that can happen with the door open. He'd do better banning me all together," she said smiling.

"Other things?" Dawson asked curiously.

Scarlett smirked.

"Another yoda lesson for the future," she said and he laughed.

Dawson stood up and walked to the door.

He looked under the door and then stood up after he saw a shadow.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Giving my dad a heart attack," Dawson said chuckling and sitting back down.

"Scarlett cut it out my dad is downstairs," Dawson said just loud enough so that he knew his dad would hear in the hallway.

"Sorry...it's just so...hot in here," she said playing along.

they could both just see Mitch pushed up with his ear against the door.

"You think you could help me get out of these clothes. I'll be quiet I promise," Scarlett said feigning seduction.

Dawson and Scarlett tried to muffle their laughter to no avail as Mitch pushed through the door.

Mitch took a breath as he saw the two fully clothed teens laughing at their joke.

"Not funny Dawson," Mitch said frowning hard and turning and walking out, leaving the door wide open.

Scarlett covered her mouth and chucked a pillow at Dawson.

"Your parents are never going to let me come over again," she said laughing.

"You think for April Fools we can tell him you're pregnant?" Dawson said and he laughed harder.

Scarlett pushed him off the bed.

"You're horrible," she said and he smirked.

She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Goodbye jerkface," she said shaking her head with a smirk on her face as she headed out the door.

"Goodbye mother of my unborn child," he said loudly hoping his dad would hear.

***(&%^$*(&)*_&)^(%&*^$%&#$^ &%*^()*(&*&^%#$%&*^(&)*_&)(&^%&$^%#$&*&^%**

**Review :)**


	4. Tornado Filled Group Projects

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any character**

**Hello! I've been on a serious hiatus as you can see. Next Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tornado**** Filled Group Projects **

I pulled up to Joey's house with a strong desire to turn around and go back home.

I had no clue what I was doing there or why I felt so compelled to come but, there I was.

I knocked on the door, shifting my feet uncomfortably on the worn out welcome mat.

The door flew open and there stood Joey.

"Hey," I said.

She looked genuinely surprised at my presence.

"Hey," she responded awkwardly.

"It's not too late, I hope."

"Oh, not at all, of course not. Come on in," she said standing to the side to let me in.

"Ok. I-I wanted to return these," I said holding out the cds in my hand.

I needed a back up plan in case I wimped out but, now that I used it I felt like an idiot.

"You're kidding me, right?" she questioned in disbelief.

"No. No, I-I was going through my, uh, CD collection, trying to weed out some of the more embarrassing reminders of my callow youth, and I came across your Counting Crows collection."

It was such a lame excuse yet I kept talking anyway.

"Dawson, you borrowed those, like, 3 years ago."

"Yeah, I know. I apologize for my appalling lack of etiquette. Uh, um? Uh...No. I, uh... So I should go," I said backing up towards the door slightly.

I was panicking at the prospect of being here when I was pretty sure I shouldn't.

"Why?"

"Because it's none of my business."

"What isn't?

"Pacey."

"Ok, you're gonna have to start making some sense here, Dawson."

I took a breath.

"You know, just- just talk to Pacey, ok?"

Joey seemed very confused by now.

"About?"

"About school. He's in trouble," I finally said getting it out of my mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he didn't show up for school today. And if he's not careful, he's gonna flunk out," I said evenly and I almost laughed aloud.

"And I can't for the life of me figure out why I should even care about this, but... I'm here, and if there's anyone who can help him out it's you, so..."

"Well, no offense, Dawson, but if Pacey was in such dire straits, don't you think I would know about it?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?" Joey asked with crinkled eyebrows.

"Don't you get it, Jo?" I stated sighing deeply.

"When you love someone, you want her to be proud of you, you want her to think there's nothing in the world that you're incapable of. And the thought of disappointing her is- it's crippling," I said staring at her right in the eyes but, she looked down.

Awkward silence filled the space between us.

"Good night," I said turning to leave without another word.

%$%^*%&%#^ %&*(&(^$#$ %##$&%*^%$%^%&%^$%#$

Dawson and Jen sat on the dock staring out at the open water.

"It's ok to be hurt, Jen," Dawson said.

"I'm not hurt, Dawson. It's just that only real boyfriend that I ever had enlisted the help of my best friend to dump me, and... You know, I'm- and I'm just angry," she responded with a clear look of frustration.

"Take it from somebody who spent the better part of last spring angry at the world," he started and then sighed deeply.

"It's not worth it. I mean, it might numb the pain a little bit, but it's basically just a distraction. I don't know. Point is, if you do it right, Jen, loving someone's gonna hurt. And the sooner you let yourself feel that, the sooner you'll be able to love again."

Jen rolled her eyes, not amused at this attempt at making her feel better.

"I really don't need one of your sappy self-help seminars right now."

Dawson shrugged.

"Just trying to repay a favor."

"Oh, what?" Jen questioned in confused.

"You've been sage to my simpleton more times than I care to count."

"God, why didn't just throw me into oncoming traffic?" she groaned placing her head in her hands.

"You know, because you helped me through the worst of times. I've really learned a lot from you, Jen," Dawson responded evenly looking at her.

"Really? Like how to downward spiral your way into adulthood?"

Dawson laughed.

"No! No, you didn't. You're the one who taught me that love can suck. Things change, passions fade, partners come and go. But that through it all, one thing remains sacred, and that's friendship. It's true because... I mean... God, without you guys this summer, this would have been a huge black hole of depression for me. But it wasn't because I was lucky enough to have you, Jack, Andie, and Scarlett."

"Do you have to be so damned earnest? It's disgusting really. I mean, it makes me wanna drown you in the creek," Jen said shaking her head.

"Oh, it's part of my charm. Funny thing about friends. Sometimes they bring you the worst of news, but it's always best of intentions."

Jack walked up the dock and Dawson looked up.

"Jack," Dawson said standing.

"Hey," Jack said nervously.

"Thank god. Take her off my hands for a while?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you around."

Dawson left and walked up to his house.

He went up to his room and closed the door.

After laying on his bed he picked up the phone, dialing the number he had learned so quickly.

"How to get a better personality hotline, how may I help you?," the voice said from the other side said making Dawson laugh.

"Yes you can. I have this friend. She's tall, gorgeous, redhead but, once she opens her mouth it all goes to hell," he said and he could almost see her narrowed eyes.

"She sounds wonderful. Ever think maybe you're the one with the problem," Scarlett said sarcastically and Dawson smiles widely.

"I was thinking maybe we can go to that new pizza place on Market Street this weekend. I heard they have a open mic night," he said laying his head back on his pillow.

"Hmm I'll let you know cause clearly I have to go find a new personality," she said in bitter amusement.

Dawson smiled once more.

"That's fine. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

They both laughed and proceeded to there usual phone escapades.

#$%$#$! $%$#%$$! %# $%#^$#%$ %#$%$%#$

I walked into the doors of Capeside High walking towards my class.

It was surreal being here after spending all my life in the city.

I still felt quite a bit out of place because I couldn't help but stand out.

Everyone in Capeside knew each other and grew up together and it was clear I was not one of them.

"Hey Scarlett," a random jock said looking me up and down with a smirk as his minions followed him glaring at me.

I sighed.

Because I was from LA and the way I dressed all the guys assumed I was easy while, all the girls seemed to just hate my guts.

I seriously considered putting on something more Capeside this morning but, I finally convinced myself to put on my new thrift store skinny jeans and my newly sewn halter neck top I made from my kitchen tablecloth.

So what if they judged me. So what if I liked fashion and had a thing for Victoria's Secret. They'd just have to get over it.

I walked into class and tossed my bag in the chair in front of Dawson.

I perched myself on his desk and plucked the rest of his pop-tart from his hand.

"You know, I've always had this wild fantasy of a girl, a classroom, and a desk but, I promise it has never included her eating my pop-tart," Dawson said smirking at me as I munched on the rest of his breakfast.

"Patience my dear Dawson. Class isn't over yet," I responded slyly winking at him as I slid off the desk, taking the seat behind him.

My eyes momentarily locked with Joey who looked away quickly with a look of annoyance.

The bell went off and everyone found their seat.

Mr. Stonehenge began class and went off on one of his usual tangents.

He spoke of The Two Gentlemen of Verona. It was one of my favorite Shakespearean plays to read.

My attention was caught by Joey and a guy I'd never seen before as they bickered quietly.

"I hate to interrupt, Miss Potter, but maybe you could tell us what the two gentlemen of Verona is all about," Stonehenge said drawing back all of our attentions.

"Uh, well, it's a—"

"Could you raise the volume a notch? I don't speak mumble."

"It's about a girl who comes between 2 guys," Joey said finally.

I could tell she was uncomfortable and truth be told I was uncomfortable for her.

"Right you are. 2 guys, a girl, and no pizza place," he said making an attempt at being funny.

"Uh, how did the play make you feel, Miss Potter?"

"I didn't think it was very realistic. I mean, Valentine is this cardboard-cutout hero, and Proteus is unfairly painted as a villain. I just think these scenarios are actually a lot more complicated."

Dawson chuckles in front of me and Stonehenge takes notice.

"Mr. Leery, do I sense an opposing viewpoint in your little chortle?" Stonehenge questioned.

"No, no. It was nothing," Dawson said and then sat back in his seat.

"Please, please. Elaborate."

"Well, um, I don't think it's a story about a girl coming between 2 guys. I think it's about the friendship between the 2 guys." Dawson said evenly and Joey looked almost appalled.

"Which fails when the girl comes between them," she said.

Dawson looked over at her, "It fails because one friend betrays the other. I mean, Proteus is a lousy friend."

"Valentine isn't such a great guy. I mean, he's so fixated on his honor that he totally loses sight of everything else around him."

"He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. He gave up the girl he loved. You think that's a bad thing?"

"I think nothing about this topic is black and white, Dawson," she said rolling her eyes.

I laughed internally at the clear tension. They needed to just go ahead and clear the air. Grudges led no where good.

I rose my hand.

"Ms. Hamara do you have something to add?" Mr. Stonehenge.

"Yes. I agree with both of them but, I'd also like to point out a big part of the story is about the girl and her inability to make up her mind, as well as her destruction of the friendship," I said brushing through the pages of a copy of the play in my hands.

"She was taking her time. You don;t just make a decision like that right off the bat," Joey said looking over.

"Yes you should. When it comes to matters like this we always know what we want somewhere inside us. She was just afraid to say it. She wasn't honest and it wasn't fair," I continued and I thought she would rise and push me over.

"Silvia was just following her heart. She shouldn't be judged for that," Joey snapped at me.

"The heart is often a fool and so are people. She followed her heart, that's fine, but, she trampled a friendship and that's just how it is. You reap what you sow," I said not even bothering to acknowledge the daggers she shot with her eyes at me.

The boy who was bothering her earlier rose his hand.

"Drue," Stonehenge said.

"Gene and roger here have a fantastic energy, but they're sort of all over the place. Now I for one would love to see them engage in a prepared debate about the merits of the play," Drue said smiling smugly.

"Would you mind your own business?" Joey exclaimed rolling her eyes at him.

"I think that is a splendid idea. I've never generated so much heat out of what is arguably Shakespeare's worst comedy. And you know what would make it even better? If you and Scarlett teamed up with them, Drue, threw both of your own viewpoints into the mix. I look forward to a lively debate from the 4 of you... Tomorrow," he exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

I could see Joey sink in her chair and Dawson just shook his head in annoyance.

The bell rang and we all filtered out of the class.

"Isn't this just peachy," Dawson muttered to me as we approached Joey's locker.

"So, leery manor, the B&B, or we could do Scar's place? Where you want to get together?" Dawson said uninterested.

"Dawson can I talk to you," Joey said quietly.

"Alone," she added bluntly.

I started to back away but, Dawson grabbed my hand.

"No. We don't need to talk because there's nothing to talk about," Dawson said blandly and Joey's lips tightened

"Dawson, are you ok with this?" she inquired.

"Well, rather than debate the awkwardness of the situation, I'd much prefer we just get it over with."

I almost smiled out of pride.

He was distant but, civil.

"Ok. Well, um, I have to work. So you're both going to have to come down to the yacht club," Joey said putting a book in her locker.

"Are you going to be able to focus down there?" I asked and her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't," she said snarkily.

"No that's a good question. You do have to work," Dawson said jumping to my defense.

Joey's face softened,"Yeah. The place is a tomb on Thursday nights. Well, except for one old geezer who always shows up for the prime rib special."

Dawson nodded,"All right. Sounds cool. We'll see you later."

Pacey walks towards us with Jen and Dawson backs away.

I blew a kiss at Jen who smiled and went with him.

%#$$&^$!$%#^$*%)&*(*&^%$$% ^#&$*%(^(%*^#$ %!$

"Someone couldn't have high-tailed it out of here fast enough," Pacey said watching Dawson and Scarlett walk away.

"And you are in such a race to start conversation with him?" Joey countered crossing her arms.

"Mmm. She's right, Pacey. One day one of you is going to have to put an end to this great era of silence," Jen threw in joining in the look Joey was giving Pacey.

"But not me and not today. Today I am celebrating," Pacey said smiling.

"Celebrating?"

"Pacey done good," Jen said smiling.

"Oh, Pacey done very good. Pacey got his first "A"," Pacey said proudly.

"Hmm? Good omen, yeah?" Joey said smiling as well.

"And I couldn't have done it without you."

"I was but a mere study aide."

"Sure you were. So now, you're going to come sailing with me this afternoon, because this afternoon is the absolute last beautiful day of the season, and you have been conscripted to be my deck hand."

Joey almost cringed.

"I'd love to, pace, but I have a project to do," she said slowly.

"Put it off for one day?" Pacey said but, Joey shook her head.

"It's due tomorrow. And..."

Pacey's eyebrow rose, "Am I missing something here?"

"It's with Dawson. It wasn't planned. It was assigned," Joey said hoping that he'd understand.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Pacey said annoyed.

"I'll go with you if you want. I mean, maybe the open horizon will serve to lift my spirits a bit. Huh?" Jen jumped in.

Pacey looked over at her, "Really?"

Jen nodded, "Yeah."

"There you go. Willing victim," Joey said happily.

"Oh, 2 things. First of all, I absolutely refuse to make out with you, and second of all, there's a distinct possibility that I'll puke," Jen said as they began walking down the hall.

"What do you know? Those are my 2 things," Joey said grinning as Pacey threw his arm around her.

**$^^%#$! #$$&#^ %$%^$^&#% %!% ^#&%#$ %#!^$#%&$**

**Alright :)**


	5. Better Safe Than Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hey! :) Enjoy!**

**Better Safe Than Sorry **

**(General POV)**

"Stop hogging the marshmallows," Scarlett said from under Dawson's covers as she clutched her mug half full of hot chocolate.

Dawson smiled and tossed them to her.

He laid his head back on her lap and stared at the ceiling.

"I really don't want to do this project," Dawson released with a deep exasperated sigh.

She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the top of his head gently.

"It's just a project. Plus I think it'll be good for you. You have to learn to be ok with Joey and Pacey," she said coaching him mentally and his eyes rolled.

"I am ok with Joey and Pacey. I'm over it. But that doesn't mean I want to just act like nothing ever happened," he said, his eyes glazing over with irritation.

"Grudges get you no where. And no, you and Pacey never have to be friends again if that's not what you desire. But..."

"Always a but."

"But the longer you stay bitter the longer he has control over your life and the more resentful you become. Then it eventually gets to the point where you are unfairly blaming him for things that aren't actually his fault. Your heart isn't made for resentment Dawson," she said reassuringly as she stared down at him intently.

Dawson brought his hands to his face and groaned into them.

He found her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm really glad you're coming," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He looked up from where he lay, briefly locking eyes with her.

"We better go," Scarlett said patting his shoulder lightly for him to rise.

"If we must," Dawson said sighed and she smiled caressing his sad face briefly with her finger before putting on her shoes.

They made there way down the stairs to find Mitch and Gale sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets and holding tissues.

"Oh, so you're sick now, too?" Dawson inquired.

"Uh, I got the sniffly part," his dad said depressingly.

Gale coughed, "Oh, I still got that nauseous part."

"I could make you guys some chicken noodle soup that will change your life, cutesy of my great grandmother. And an amazing homemade tea that'll clear that sore throat up," Scarlett suggested.

"That's very sweet of you honey but, I think we'll be fine," Gale said and then sneezed.

"Well, you know, maybe if you two kept your tongues out of each other's throats for 2 seconds, you'd stop passing this thing back and forth." Dawson said matter of factly and Scarlett smiled.

"Lay off Dawson. You'll be lucky to have as much passion in your future marriage. It's good to have a...healthy appetite for one another," she said and Dawson gave a face of disgust.

"Thank you Scarlett," Mitch said and Scarlett smiled wider.

"Can we not talk about my parents' appetite for one another," Dawson said.

"Take a good look, honey. This is marriage," Gale said and Dawson put on his coat.

"All right. We're going to the yacht club. We have some homework to do," Dawson threw out.

Mitch's eyebrows furrowed, "Mmm. A sociology report on the wealthy?"

"No. We've got a project to do with Joey. Wasn't our idea. We got assigned," he responded nonchalantly.

"Are you ok with that?" Mitch asked with a worried Gale next to him.

"Why does everybody treat me like my head is going to spontaneously explode every time her name is mentioned?"

"Because it did," Gale said.

"Three months ago. Which in teenager time is like a decade. Joey's got her life and I've got mine," Dawson said annoyed at the prospect of being hung up on Joey.

"And Pacey?"

"I see you've joined dad and Scarlett in your great Pacey watch 2000. Sorry I don't have any updates. Except for the fact that he hates me even more since I let Joey know about his little situation. Thanks for the tip, pop," Dawson said sarcastically.

"You did the right thing," Mitch said.

"Well, I'm all out of right things as far as Pacey's concerned. You guys want me to get you anything before I go?" he countered, done with this conversation.

"No. On your way out, would you shut the windows back there? The wind's starting up," he requested and Dawson nodded.

"Will do. All right," Dawson agreed.

"Bye Mitch, Gale," Scarlett said giving them a smile and following Dawson out.

!$!$!$! $#$ #$ $#$%#$ #!$ # **(Dawson's POV)**$^&$*^&%#$#%*^$#^#%

I glanced around The Capeside Yacht Club.

The place was deserted.

The only ones there were Mr. Brooks, Joey, Drew, Scarlett, and I.

Drew was off talking to his next conquest while we were trying to sort out this debate.

"I just think that if Valentine and Proteus came to some mutual understanding... Oh, god. What?" Joey said after she saw me shoot her a look.

"Joey, we are trying so hard not to talk about Pacey, he's become the subtext of this whole damn play. What do you say we just get it out in the open once and for all?" I said wanting to be completely straight forward.

Having Scarlett beside me was definitely motivation and I could feel her hand on my knee warning me to be nice.

Her eyes briefly looked at a quiet Scarlett who's eyes skimmed over her book.

I could tell Joey didn't want her there but, frankly I didn't care.

"Ok. Let's," Joey said shakily.

"Pacey and I are not going to be friends again. End of story. I know everybody seems to think that it's time we made up, but that's not going to happen," I said clearly making sure there was not misunderstandings.

"Well, since you did bring this up, why not?" Joey questioned.

"What's done is done."

"After 10 years of friendship, what's done is done?"

"No, after the greatest betrayal of my life, what's done is done."

Joey sighed, "Dawson, I was a part of that betrayal."

"Yes, and you apologized for it. You really showed some sort of remorse for what happened. Pacey could care less. Which is fine. It's just not the kind of person I'm going to race out and be friends with again. And it's time for everyone to just accept that reality and move on with their lives, starting with you and me talking about this play without referencing him. Can we do that?" I finally got out, relieved.

"Yeah, ok," Joey said defeated.

A round of thunder went off and Joey shifted uneasily.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," she then said rising from the table and heading for the bar.

"Jeez, you're both so stubborn," Scarlett said making me look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're both stubborn. She wants things to just magically fall into a land of happiness and sunshine where she's dating Pacey and you're all the best of friends. She's being naive and dare I say a little stupid if she thinks you and Pacey can just be friends again," she said flipping through her book.

"I know that's what I..."

"Hold on there. Not so fast. She may be thinking unrealistically but, some of her points are still valid. You were hurt and betrayed and you think that forgiving Pacey makes it seem like what he did was ok. You shaking on it and moving on makes it seem like he didn't just push your friendship over and spit on it."

I looked down at my hands with a pang in my chest. I didn't think about Pacey much. I actually avoided it at all cost.

It hurt too much.

"But bottom line is he's human just like the rest of us. He makes mistakes and screws up royally and maybe he hasn't recognized it yet but that's because his pride is getting the best of him. So when he does apologize, which he will, don't be a pigheaded jackass even if it's hard to understand and even if you don't have to. You guys have something that some people would kill for and I'd hate to see you throw that away over teenage hormones and immature hardheaded revenge," she said her eyes gentle on the side of my face.

She was really good job of taking harsh subjects and making them easy to talk about.

But she was also graceful in the way she said things making it so very hard to be mad.

"I'm done talking by the way. Enough inspirational words from one day," she joked and I sighed.

I turned to her and she smirked.

We leaned in briefly placing our foreheads together, my eyes closed.

She took my hand.

"It's going to be ok," she said and I sat up.

"I know," I responded looking over at Joey who was watching the television.

"You ready to go? Clearly they aren't interested in getting any work done," I said rising and grabbing my books.

Scarlett got up as well and followed me to the bar.

"Joey, we're outta here, if you actually want to work later, let us know," I said trying not to be so annoyed.

"Dawson? They're out there," Joey said panicking.

My eyebrow rose, "Who's out there?"

"Pacey and Jen are out on the boat."

"All right, no wonder you've been so out of it. Why didn't you say something like an hour ago?"

"Well, it wasn't this bad an hour ago."

Jack came through the doors drenched.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Andie? I'm supposed to pick her up here," he asked.

"Hey, jack, I'm here," Andie said from behind us.

"Look, I came early. It's really getting ugly out there," Jack said worriedly.

"Not half as ugly as it got back there," I heard her respond but, my mind was on Pacey and Jen.

What were they thinking?

Bruce, the man who managed the boats at the club, came in.

"Whew. Drue. Yeah? Where's your mother?" Bruce asked.

Mrs. Valentine came in as well, "What's the matter, Bruce?"

"All the boats from the club are secure at the docks except for 3, and those 3 have radioed in their position, and they'll need assistance into the harbor," Bruce responded and my heart sank.

Joey jumped in front of him, "Is one of those boats the True Love?"

"The True Love is out there?" Andie's voice chime in.

I zoned into my head trying to think of a solution.

I could vaguely hear Joey tell Bruce that the boat was out there but, he wasn't taking it.

I was worried.

No matter how mad I was at Pacey he was still...well, Pacey.

"There are 3 boats at the mouth of the port trying to make their way into the harbor," Bruce said and Joey shook her head in denial.

"But you just said yourself none of those boats are the True Love," Joey shot out at him.

"Yeah, well, we're escorting them in one at a time. If your friends are out there, we'll get them back safe and sound," Bruce tried to assure her but, I knew this did not soothe her.

"Pacey wouldn't come into dock in this weather. There's no way he'd risk his boat," she said.

"No sensible person would stay out there in this," Bruce argued.

It finally came to me.

"There's a cove right off of Crescent Island. We waited out a storm there once when we were kids. That's where he is," I said knowing for sure.

Bruce shook his head, "Yeah, but at this point, in this weather, Crescent Island would provide very little protection."

"Well, he doesn't know that," I said.

"How could he not know?"

I was starting to get frustrated.

"Well, obviously his radio is broken. That's why no one has heard from him," Joey said.

"Let's just get these boats in. And if we still haven't heard from them, I'll send someone looking for your friends," Bruce said trying to be reasonable but, not reasonable enough.

"You can't possibly wait that long. It'll be too late and you'll have lives on your conscience," Scarlett stated and Bruce sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. That's the best I can offer at this point."

Bruce turned and left us defeated.

"They're there. I'm sure of it," I said completely sure of my conclusion.

We went there as kids.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Joey asked.

"Go get them. Now. Do you know if there's a boat I can borrow around here?" I asked.

"Uh, I think Mrs. Valentine has a spare set of keys to all the boats at the club."

Drue came in carrying keys.

"Which is why it's always a good idea to be nice to Mrs. Valentine's little boy. Try slip 41, the Artful Dodger. Don't let the old geez see you," he said and handed them to me.

Me Scarlett, Joey, and I went out to the docks.

It was pouring rain and freezing.

"I'll radio in when I know something," I said loudly over the rain and Joey rejected it.

"If you think you're going without me, you're high!" she said angry.

"Joey, you're not coming with me, and that's not negotiable!"

I felt Scarlett's hand in mine pull me back.

"She's going and you know it. You need help so take it. Plus if she wasn't going I would be. No way you're going alone," she said her voice full of demand and worry.

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, lingering at my ear.

"Be safe," she said lightly and then pulled back to look me in my eyes before squeezing my hand and turning around to head back up the dock.

I smiled but, didn't bask in it as I turned and quickly jumped on the boat.

**#$ &#%%!#^ &#%*$^#&%$^ %!$**

**Alright Thanks for Reading My Chapter! Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Healing Waters

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care**

**It's been forever I know. I can never redeem myself. I've accepted it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Healing Waters **

**(Scarlett POV)**

I paced the club, stuck in my own head.

I couldn't figure out why I was so worried.

I wasn't a worrier.

I was calm, collected, and even.

My hands found my phone and I called Dawson's parents.

"Hello, Leery residence," a sick voice answered the phone.

"Mr. Leery, it's Scarlett."

"Scarlett? What's wrong?"

"Pacey and Jen are stuck out in the storm and well...Dawson and Joey just went to get them," I blurted not sure how else to say it.

"What do you mean they went to get them? Now? In the middle of the storm?"

The image of his sickly body rising from the couch, searching for shoes and a jacket.

"Yes the manager here refused to go out so they...improvised…"

"We're on our way."

The phone went blank and I took a breath.

I was lost in my own and all I could think of was how much water Dason was currently surrounded by right now.

Of course he was going to be fine because he had to be.

He had to be.

I went into the club bathroom and turned on all of the facets.

Leaning back against the wall the light blurred my vision and my heart began to slow as the sound of the water became steady in my ears.

"Snap out of it Scarlett," I murmured, my words flooded by the sound of pouring water.

After calling all the other guardians and taking a breather I exited the bathroom.

"Is everyone's guardians and the coast guards notified?" Andy asked our group.

She had clearly spun into survival mode.

"Yep they should get here at any moment," Jack said.

We all took a deep breath and went silent for a moment, with the same thing on our minds.

"Scarlett," Gale called out coming towards me.

I hugged her.

"Any words on them?" she asked and we shook our heads.

"The radio connection is dead and now we're just waiting."

She looked as if she was going to pass out.

"My baby…"

"It'll be ok honey. Dawson is strong. Him and Pacey always make a good team," Mitch comforted.

I stood in silence caught in my own worry.

I wanted to be encouraging but, for some reason it was lacking inside of me.

My eyes began to tear a bit but, Gale's hand brought me back.

"Mitch is right. He'll be fine," she said earnestly doing her best to convince both of us and I nodded.

She hugged me again.

Not sure if it was for me, for her, or both.

**Q$ %#^$#$^&^#%$ %#^$^%#$ %#$ #!$ !~ (Scar's POV)**

I turned as I heard the voices of joy from outside.

I just about ran to the door and pushed through, pausing as I caught a glimpse of Dawson's face.

I could feel my heart unclench as a smile filled his face when his parents approached him.

Jen, Pacey, and Joey all seemed to be ok.

My eyes began to pool and I was happy for the rain.

My body turned before I could stop it and went back inside.

**$%&*^&%$! %#^*&%$#! %^^^%#$! #% (Dawson's POV)**

I stepped off the boat and my parents immediately crowded me.

"Are you guys ok?" my mom questioned with worried eyes.

"We're fine mom."

"Oh, honey, oh. What you did was reckless, dangerous, and completely foolish," she continued and my dad wrapped an arm around her.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder, "And we've never been more proud of you in our entire lives."

I smiled widely.

I could hear grams in the background and we turned.

"Come, come, Jennifer. Thank god. Thank god," she exclaimed.

"Oh. Wrong guy, Grams. It's Dawson you should be thanking," Jen answered.

"I know you'll forgive me for not expressing joy and relief at the sight of the gash on my boat's hull," Mr. Brooks jumped in.

I sighed and tried to look more guilty than I felt.

"Uh, I'm very sorry about that, sir."

His eyes got big, "Sorry? You're sorry? Well, the gash is still there, and sorry isn't gonna fix it. What else did you have in mind besides feckless regrets?"

"I have some money from the summer that I was saving for college," I started.

Grams stepped in front of me.

"Which is exactly what you will keep on doing. That boat is a thing. A replaceable thing. This young man risked his life to save my granddaughter, and the fact that you can't appreciate his courage explains to me why you've lived all alone all these years in that god forsaken house, and if I find out that you let him dip into hiscollege fund, I will personally kick your shriveled old butt."

We all stood in shock for a moment.

I smiled and turned towards my parents.

"Where's Scarlett," I asked and they looked around.

"I'm not sure. I thought she'd be the first out here. She was so worried."

I glanced around once more before heading inside.

I walked in and looked around in confusion.

A light bulb went off in my head and I went towards the women's bathroom.

I thought about knocking but, instead I pushed inside.

I smiled knowingly as I gazed at her before me.

She was leaning against the sink with all of the facets running, eyes closed, hair cascading around her face.

I approached her and her eyes flew open, straightening up.

"I almost die and you're in here running water? Thanks Scar," I joked and she was silent.

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Scar, I'm fine. Look I-owww!"

I grabbed my shoulder in pain as I tried to remedy the punch she just left.

"You're not allowed to run off into storms anymore."

"You encouraged me to go!" I exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows.

Finally her eyes met mine and she was in my arms.

I was taken off guard so it took a moment for my arms to tighten back.

"Thank you for not dying," she said and then let go wiping her eye.

"Are you crying?" I teased with a smile.

She wasn't a big crier. She avoided it at all cost.

"No, I'm fine. I'll meet you outside," she said turning around to face the sink.

I looked at her with a smirk for one more moment before exiting. .

I wasn't sure I should be worried about how much joy her tears brought me in this situation.

She came off like a rock but, reality was she was a giant marshmallow.

I walked outside to the trucks.

When I looked to the left I found Pacey and Joey in each other's arms.

"Just doesn't seem fair, does it?" I heard from behind me.

"what's that?" I inquired turning to face my dad.

He shrugged, "Well, you saved the day. You still don't get the girl. But maybe, just maybe you got something more important."

"how do you figure that?"

"Well, you had this moment. No matter where your life takes you, you can look back on it and know you did a great thing. That's something that all the girls and all the thank yous in the world can't replace."

I laughed and glanced past him at Scarlett who was walking towards us.

"I think I have something just as important as this moment," I clarified and he rose his eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's freezing out here," Scar said approaching us.

I smiled and took off the blanket around my shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"Dawson you are soaked from head to toe," she replied trying to give it back but I tugged it over her shoulders.

"And you're cold," I stated smiling.

She smiled back lightly. I opened the door and let her get in.

My dad smirked at me.

"You know son I think you did get the girl," he said winking.

I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head jokingly.

He squeezed my shoulder laughing and got in the front seat.

I looked over a Scarlett again before climbing in and did my best not to let my dad's words go to my head.

**%$ !# #$^%&(*(%^$#$#&%$%^&*&^%$#$%^&%^$%#$%^$%& (Dawson's POV)**

I lifted a large piece of wood and threw it in the dumpster. The yard was a mess and so we were pulling an intervention. I walked up to the pier to asses the damage. I turned to find an approaching Pacey.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Dawson... Uh, look, I wanted to come by and just—"

"Pacey, you don't owe me anything."

I wanted nothing from him. I was tired of being mad but, I wasn't done yet.

He sighed, "Please. You and I both know that what you did yesterday was—"

"Was exactly what you would have done," I finished.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Trust me, you would have done exactly the same thing."

"Well, I certainly hope so, but... I just wanted to come by and say thank you."

"You're welcome."

I turned around to head back into the house.

"No, hold on a second."

His words halted my advances and I internally groaned. I faced him.

"That's not it. There's something else i wanted to say to you. Look, I know that things between you and I are pretty much beyond repair right now, and I wouldn't presume to be able to solve everything with a conversation because that's just not the way it works... But... "

He looked me in the eyes and I knew he was being sincere but, that didn't change anything.

"I've been wanting to tell you that I'm sorry, Dawson. I'm really sorry for the way everything went down this spring, for my part in it, and for the pain that it must have caused you, and... "

He took a deep sigh.

"I'm really sorry that I ruined our friendship because I miss it badly, and uh, however far off it may be, I do look forward to the day when you and I might be friends again. So, until then, I…" he trailed off looking at the water awkwardly.

"Until then," I replied and he looked up at me.

I wanted to go back before he broke my trust. I wanted my best friend back but, I wasn't so sure that could happen.

We stood there quietly for a moment.

"Hey Dawson! Hope you're not lounging around because we've got a lot of work to do and I don't plan on carrying your-" Scarlett joked as she neared us but, halted as she saw Pacey.

"...weight. Hey Pacey," she said lowering her voice significantly.

"Hey Scarlett," Pacey greeted back with a small smile.

"I'm just going to go-"

"No stay. I was just leaving," he interrupted and turning to walk away.

I picked up some branched and I could feel Scar's eyes.

"It was nothing," I said.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Now get to work," I responded laughing and she smiled that beautiful smile she always did.

**%$#$%#$ #!$%$ !#$ %^$%#$ #$%^%#$ # $%^%#$$%^$%# #%**

**Done For Now. Until Next Time.  
><strong>


	7. Got Your Back

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Care**

**Greeting World. The Next Chapter Awaits. **

**Enjoy!**

**Got Your Back**

**(Scarlett's POV) **

I pushed aside the pile of papers in frustration.

I couldn't get the plot of my latest story right and it was driving me crazy.

I was a suspense and thriller kind of writer for the most part but, I was trying to expand my horizons. I was trying a reflective piece to work on my character development.

The character I was creating was more complex than I intended and so I wasn't sure what my next step was. I wasn't sure who I wanted him to be.

I pushed my glasses back and sighed.

"Trouble in writer paradise?" Dawson's voice asked as he slid into the space next to me.

"Depends on how you define trouble. Lost the reins on my character," I responded.

"Why put any reins in the first place. That's like putting a leash on a mustang,"

"For control."

"Who needs control. Let it go. Let the story write itself. The best books and movies aren't ever written by the writer. You're one of the most creative and free flowing people I know."

I looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you oh wise one," I laughed and he grinned back.

"Anytime. Just stick with me kid," he answered.

"How was your meeting with the counselor?"

He looked up at the sky and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Annoying. Everyone keeps pestering me about film school. How do they know I want to go to film school?!"

"Maybe because you live and breath movies. Why not film school?"

"I don't know...there's so many possibilities…"

"What do you want out of life Dawson?"

"I want to be happy, make something that I can leave behind, that kind of thing. I don't know."

"Well why don't you choose the option that makes you the most happy. Let your heart drive. I hear the best stories are written when you let it write itself," I said and he laughed heartily.

"Why thank you oh wise one," he replied back.

I grinned.

"Anytime. Stick with me kid."

**$#$%^$^&%*^%$%#%&%*^(&(*^&%^$%##& (General POV)**

Jen walked up the sidewalk leading to school.

"Jenny! Jenny!" she heard from behind her but, she recognized the voice and she wasn't interested.

"What, you no longer answer to jenny?" Drue asked catching up with her.

"Not since I left the 212 area code," she replied back annoyed.

"Not so fast. Can I walk you home? Carry your books? Buy you a soda at the malt shop? That's what people do for fun around here in Pleasantville, right?"

"Drue, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible-go away."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think maybe you weren't exactly happy to see me."

Jen scoffed, "No! Really?"

Drue smiled, "Here I am, your old chum from the big city cast adrift in a one-horse town with no decent Chinese food, and you don't roll out the red carpet, you don't sit with me at lunch, you don't introduce me to your friends."

Jen shrugged, "Well, that's because you already seem to know my friends. They knew that you were here before I did, and they didn't warn me. I wonder why that is, huh?"

"Ok. Busted. I didn't tell them I knew you. I wanted to lay low, soak up some secondhand impressions of Jen Lindley, version 2.0. So, what do you say? You and me, one milkshake, 2 straws. Catch up on old times. I've missed you these past 2 years."

Jen rolled her eyes and picked up the pace.

"No, you didn't. You didn't miss me. You missed my idiotic willingness to try out any and all illegal substances that you happened to purchase in Washington square park. Remember?"

"Hey, come on. Not all that ecstasy turned out to be sinus headache medication. You make it sound like we never had any fun," he said back with no sense of remorse .

"Drue, the kind of fun that we had, I don't have anymore. So I don't know what you're hoping to gain by this little trip down memory lane, but it won't get you anywhere."

"Hey, it's not that I don't dig this whole hip-to-be-square thing you got going on, because I do. I just think we should hang out," Drue suggested innocently.

Jen rose her eyebrow with all defenses up.

"Hang out?"

He nodded.

"That's all. So what do you say?"

"No way. Not ever. Never gonna happen," she said with no kidding on her face.

"J, we still grabbing a bite?" Scarlett asked approaching the two.

Her steps slowed as she sized up the atmosphere.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No. Let's go," Jen said immediately taking Scarlett's hand and pulling.

They made it a few feet away before slowing down their pace.

"What was that?" Scarlett inquired.

"That was nothing," was a Jen said.

"Didn't look like nothing," Scarlett pressed grabbing her arm lightly and stopping.

"Come on Jen, it's me," she said pleadingly.

They had a natural connection. Somehow they understood a lot about one another because they were similar. Their connection was instantaneous.

"I know Drue," Jen said slowly.

"Ok…"

"No I _know_ Drue," she emphasized guiltily.

"Oh...oh, from New York?"

"Yeah, we got into some really bad stuff. You know how I told you about the ecstasy…."

"You mean Drue is…"

"Yeah."

Jen looked away slightly defeated already.

Scarlett took her hand and pulled it towards their destination.

"It's the past. We all have one, some worse than other's. Don't let that mess up what you have going here. You're wonderful Jen. You've made some mistakes but, you're wonderful and worth way more than the crap that took place in New York. That's over now. And if you fall or if he tries to trip you you've got friends who have your back," Scarlett asserted squeezing her hand.

Jen smiled to herself and pulled Scarlett back long enough to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're here."

They pulled back and Scarlett smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Now lets go eat I'm starved," she said and Jen laughed aloud happy to be understood.

** #$%^*&%^$# $%*^(&)*&(^*%&$^*(&)&*&%$^(&*&%^**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I walked in the school doors heading towards my locker.

I saw the back of Jack's, Andie's, and Jen's head.

I hoped Jack was doing ok after his football accident yesterday.

He had to get a sling on his arm.

I caught up with them.

"Hey guys. Jack you doing ok?" I asked placing a hand on his good arm.

It's fine. It's nothing. The worst part about it was the sound that it made when they popped it back in," he responded shrugging off my concern.

I didn't take it personal.

"Oh, it was so gross. You guys, er does not prepare you for that kind of stuff," Andie chimed in with a disturbed face.

One of Jack's teammates came up in front of us.

"Hey, McPhee. Sorry about the shoulder," he said with his two friends on each side of him.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks," Jack replied but, they didn't move.

"Anything else we can help you with?" I asked.

"Yeah. A bunch of us were just kinda wondering if the party was still on," he continued.

Dawson hesitated, "What party?"

He head bopped himself with his hand, "Was it like a surprise or something?"

"Is what a surprise?" Jen asked confused.

"The birthday party."

Jimmy Lemons came up from behind. "Hey, Lindley. Happy birthday. Party tonight, dude?"

"You know it, dude," the original guy responded giving a high five.

"Ok, Jen. You did not tell me it was your birthday. Happy birthday!" Andie exclaimed and Jack laughed.

Jen shook her head, "No, no, no, no. It's not."

Jack agreed, "Yeah, it's not. Her birthday's in may."

"So it's not your birthday, and yet people who call each other dude seem to be attending your birthday party. You might want to look into that," Dawson suggested.

"Yeah. Ha ha," she did her best to play it off as we locked eyes.

This had Drue written all over it.

I didn't have to know him to know guys like him.

"Yeah Jen, why don't we look into that," I inserted, ignoring everyone's looks, and grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"You know who's behind this right," I said and she nodded.

"Of course."

"Want me to take this?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I got this. He's my problem," she said back determined as she head down the hall.

"If you need me-"

"I'll let you know," she finished giving me a smile as she advanced.

**$#%^$&%^%^*&^$&*&&&&*&&*(&*^&%#&%*^(*^&%#%*$^&%#%*^$&#**

**Fastest update I've ever made...i'm shocking even myself. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	8. A Deal Is A Deal

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**Hello here's the next one! Thanks in advance! Tell me if you hate it haha :)**

**The Things That We Refuse To Admit**

**Enjoy**

**A Deal Is A Deal  
><strong>

**(Dawson's POV)**

I sat back down at the table.

My mom and I were having dinner at the restaurant.

.

"Mm-hmm. I am never eating a home-cooked meal again, am I?" I asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you're stuck yet again with 4-star gourmet cuisine." my mom said back sarcastically.

I looked up at the bar.

"So Gretchen seems to be working out," I observed watching her interact with everyone.

"Uh, yeah, so far. I just wish I knew that she was gonna be around for more than a few months. Now, why would this incredibly beautiful and bright and talented young woman who could be off at college furthering her education choose to be back in Capeside tending bar?"

"Because maybe college isn't the be-all and end-all that parents make it out to be. You know, I mean, maybe once you get past the rhetoric of all these great books that nobody reads, college is basically just a holding pen for 18 to 22 year olds. Like one of those airports that everybody has to stop at on their way to someplace else? Kind of like prison with a better meal plan," I concluded.

I had been giving this a lot of thought lately. I wasn't sure college was for me. I wasn't sure of anything these days.

"Please tell me you're saying these things for the adolescent thrill of getting a rise out of your mother," she uttered worriedly.

"It's true, mom. Most people aren't in college to learn. They're there to kill brain cells and co-mingle with the opposite sex," I said plainly.

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but how did I end up with the only 17 year-old boy in the country who thinks that sounds like a bad idea?"

"Well, I'm not opposed to those things. I'm just saying I think the whole idea of higher education is a little bit of a misnomer. You know, I think people should call things what they are."

"Like when people are running away from their problems, they should admit they're running away from their problems?"

I could tell she was provoking me.

"Are we talking about somebody I know?"

She hesitated, "Well, honey, your father and I couldn't help but notice that all of the college applications arriving in the mailbox seem to be coming from zip codes more than 5,000 miles away."

"Right, and you and dad never suspected that your film obsessed son might want to go to school in California?"

"Well, honey, we don't have a problem if you want to go to California or new Mexico or Alaska if that's what you really want. We just don't want you to make a decision that's gonna affect the rest of your life based on the wrong criteria."

I sighed. "like?"

"Like the desire to put an entire continent between you and a certain girl we both know?"

I paused for a second.

I saw Scarlett walk through the door and then looked back at my mom.

"Joey has nothing to do with me wanting to go away. The world is big and there's so much for me to choose from. Plus, no offense, but, there are so much more to the female population other than Joey Potter," I said doing my best to be convincing.

Whether I liked it or not feeling didn't disappear overnight.

"Hey Mrs. Leery," Scarlett greeted.

"Hi Scarlett dear," she replied.

"I'm headed out mom. See you later," I said kissing her cheek and she nodded.

"Remember what I said."

"Yeah I know," I said grabbing my bag and heading out with Scarlett.

"What did she say?" Scarlett asked and I shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

I sighed.

"My parents think the reason I want to go away for school is because of Joey."

"Is it?"

I looked at her halting my advances.

"No. How could you ask that?" I spat feeling defensive.

I continued walking but, she cut me off.

"It's a fair question Dawson. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I wouldn't encourage it but, it's understandable," she reasoned.

"Yeah I know. But it's not because of her," I stated sternly.

"Ok," was all she said.

We walked to her car and headed to the party

"Hey did you and Jen figure out who's throwing the party?" I asked.

"That would be Drue."

"Drue? Why would he through Jen a party?"

"Because he's the kind of guy that enjoys pushing people's' buttons," she said with some irritation in her voice.

I was officially confused.

"Is that how buttons are pushed in New York? Good to know," I joked and she smiled.

We approached the house and she parked the car.

We got out and found Jen staring at the noisy house.

"You ready?" Scarlett asked.

"Ready than I'll ever be," she said back.

We walked in.

"ooh. Look at that. There he is, our host. You know, on a good day, he'll ruin your chances of getting into the college of your choice, convince you he's the sausage king of Chicago, and wreck your father's car, but somehow, you'll end up thanking him," Jen said smuggly.

"Can I ask the inevitable question?" I asked, curious.

"Was he my boyfriend? No. Was he an indiscretion? Yes."

I nodded, "Ah."

"But to be quite honest, I'm not quite sure what he remembers. We were both chemically altered at the time. I don't think I need to go any further than that."

"Those would be the worse times cause you're not sure what you need to be sorry for," Scarlett inputed and I looked at her.

Sometimes I forgot Scarlett had such a dark past.

Drunken nights, parties, men, sex.

"I'll meet up with you later?" Jen said and walked off leaving the two of us.

I walked over to the punch and grabbed a cup.

"Careful Leery. Don't want to get yourself in trouble tonight," Scarlett said smiling.

"I should say the same to you. Going to teach me how to get wild at a party?" I asked and she laughed.

"You couldn't handle it Leery."

"Oh couldn't I?"

She locked eyes with me and got closer.

She looked great more dressed up than usual, topped with her red lips.

"Nope," she said taking my cup from my hands and taking a sip before backing away a walking towards the pool.

I smiled and turned only to find Joey.

"So number 4 with a bullet, huh?" I said referring to her class rank.

"How do you know that, Dawson?" she said annoyed.

She seemed to be bothered about something and it was clear from the drink in her hand she was medicating.

"Kenny Reiling and friends have already established a betting pool."

She sighed and my smile widened.

"kind of pathetic, isn't it? I mean, 12 years of being a total control freak about school, practically giving myself an ulcer hunting snails and where does that get me? Fourth."

"Joey, fourth is amazing. I mean, the race isn't even over yet. That what you're doing tonight? Celebrating?"

"Yeah. The future. Whoopee!" she laughed sarcastically.

"Joey, everything's working out exactly the way you always wanted. Between your grades and your sat scores, you can go anywhere," I reasoned with her.

Joey sometimes overthunk and over exaggerated. It was one of her many quirks.

"Not you, too, Dawson. I mean, can't 2 people sit down and make small talk without the subject of college coming up? I mean, isn't that possible? I mean, what's next? Are you gonna ask me, uh, where I see myself in 5 years?"

"I don't have to. Aren't you the same girl who wanted to be an anthropologist or an oceanographer?"

Her laughter rang again.

"yeah. Dawson, do you have any idea how much money anthropologists make? And besides, I was just saying that to get your goat. I mean, your buttons are so easy to push. Well, were so easy."

"So you never really had any desire to do great and heroic things with your life? See faraway places, uncover lost civilizations. When it comes right down to it, you'd be just as happy hanging around here in Capeside?" I pressed on with no regard for boundaries.

She was getting a bit drunk. It was clear. She didn't hold her liquor well.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"'m just trying to figure out why someone who's about to reap the benefits of something she's worked for her entire life, she's trying to drown herself in some 80-proof fruit punch."

"Look, don't do this, Dawson."

I surrendered.

I wasn't her rock anymore and I didn't want to be. That was Pacey's job now.

"Ok. Cheers."

I rose and walked away but, stopped at the sight of Scarlett.

It was clear she had been watching the exchange as she leaned against the doorway.

"Don't say it."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," I said and she crossed her arms looking the other way.

**$#%#^!$ % ^#&$*^%^$&%#^$&$*%(&%^# (General POV)**

Scarlett walked up to a disgruntled looking Andie.

"You ok?" Scarlett asked and Andie looked down.

"I think I pushed Jack too hard with the college thing but, he can't just throw the future to the side like it doesn't matter!" she exclaimed, more to herself than to me.

"He's not. He just really wanted to play football and now that's over and so he's angry. Angry at himself for letting himself get hurt and angry at you for having it so together when he's falling apart," I said solemnly and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Come on let's go get some air," I suggested and she nodded.

They walked outside to dock and spotted Jen and Joey.

"Oh, there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you," Andie said with a smile.

"Well, except here, 'cause if you would have looked here, you would have found us, 'cause this, Andie, is where we are. And look you brought Scarlett," Joey spouted drunkenly.

Jen shook her head holding onto Joey to steady her.

"Where's Dawson? Aren't you guys like hooked at the hip or something?" Joey blurted out clearly talking to Scarlett.

"Well last I saw he was talking to you so you tell me," Scarlett shot back and Joey narrowed her eyes.

"Ignore her," Jen whispered.

"So, where's jack?" Jen asked.

"He's avoiding me. Am I too controlling?" Andie asked.

"Yes," Jen and Joey said at the same time.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Andie muttered.

"Andie, it's not a judgment. Some people like salad dressing on the salad, and some people like it on the side," Joey said lazily.

"And some people like structure and others like to go with the flow," Scarlett said encouragingly.

"Ok. Well, you know, it's just I want everyone that I know to be able to live up to his or her potential."

"Well, I have great potential as a waitress," Joey added.

Jen and Scarlett laughed lightly.

"that's great, Joey. What do you say that we get out of here, all right? I've got somebody that I owe an apology to." Jen said standing

"No, no, no. Stay here. Before anyone leaves this spot, we have a very important question to answer. Where do we really see ourselves in 5 years? And not the version that you answer to your college advisor. Come on," Joey said trying to stand.

"All right. Um, I plan to be starting work on my master's thesis, "are men necessary?"" Jen answered and everyone laughed.

"and I guess I'll be in P.R. 'Cause I mean, that's all I've really ever been good at in life is painting a happy face on disaster," Andie said.

"Andie," Scarlett said in opposition.

"Well, you know. Think about it," Andie said laughing.

"Joey."

"Um... You tell me," Joey said back.

"All right, all right. That's an easy one. Um, you will have graduated from a ridiculously expensive ivy league school, moved to New York, where you will have taken a job in a funky soho art gallery where your starting salary is actually less than a year's tuition," Jen answered and Joey laughed.

"Why New York?"

"Because New York is finishing school for cynics like us," Jen said back.

"I'm not a cynic."

Jen laughed, "You're not exactly sunshine personified, Joey."

Joey laughed.

"What about you Marilyn?" Joey asked Scarlett.

"Marilyn?" Scarlett questioned.

"Marilyn Monroe was an icon, a trendsetter. You could sleep naked, announce it, and no one would think twice. Hell they would probably join you. You're like a freakin movie star," Joey babbled.

"Well I guess I'll be in Los Angeles. I want to write. Write books, music, movies, plays, anything. I guess I'll be begging people to read my stuff," Scarlett answered looking out into the water.

"Guess that would make you and Dawson perfectly compatible," Joey slurred and for a moment the two locked eyes.

"Me and Dawson are friends."

"You keep telling yourself that princess."

Andie interrupted, "Ok, ok, you guys, come on."

"Right here, right now, let's make a deal. In 5 years, we'll get back together, and we'll see if any of these predictions actually came true," Joey said and everyone nodded.

"Deal," Jen said.

"Andie," Scarlett followed.

"Deal," Andie ended.

"Ok. Shall we?" Jen asked.

"We shall. Oh, wait. You guys, how are we gonna remember the date? It's not really Jen's birthday," Joey said stumbling around.

"I'll remember," Jen said.

"Do you promise?" Joey asked and everyone laughed.

**#$I%$! #!$ %^$#&%^#! %#^&*^&%^$**

**Alright Then...**


	9. Fake It Till You Make It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Enjoy!**

**Fake It Till You Make It **

**#$^&^%$%^&^% $ %&(Dawson's POV)**

Scarlett and I found one another and headed out of the party.

She took me back to the restaurant.

We both got out of the car.

"Where do you want to be in five years Dawson?" she blurted out and I faced her confused.

"Uh I don't know. In California, Los Angeles maybe, doing something meaningful I guess," I answered with little clarity. '

"Are we just friends?" she said and it felt like I was knocked back a few steps.

"Uh what? Wait, what? Where is this coming from."

"I don't know. Nevermind," she turned to leave but, I grabbed her arm.

"Scar wait a minute. What are you saying? Of course we're friends."

"But are we just friends."

I let go of her arm, a wave of understanding covering me.

"Oh...I...do you think we're just friends?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed turning her back.

"People just keep messing with my head. I mean yeah we're friends but, I've never had a friendship like ours. Every guy I've ever been close to only applied physically and there was never a question of that. But this is different. We are different. We're supposed to be platonic or are we? Is that even possible?" she ranted on and then faced me.

I wasn't sure what to say. Here was a beautiful woman standing here asking me if we were platonic. It's not like I never thought about it. How could I not. I'm a teenage male. But, Scarlett was...an amazing friend. I didn't want to lose that especially when I'd already seen what happens when you push for more.

"Scarlett we can be whatever we want. We're friends. Don't let other people mess with that. I mean have I thought about it? Yes but, I've come to cherish our friendship and I don't want to lose that.I want to have you in my life in some form or another for a long time," I said and she exhaled.

She finally smiled and walked over, hugging me.

"Same here," she said letting go.

We stepped back slightly my hand stayed on her arm and hers on my neck.

"I mean, come on, you and me? That'd be…"

"-crazy," she finished.

I felt like I was holding my breath as I stared into her eyes.

Her hand trailed down my neck and shoulder as she brought it down.

I grabbed her hand before it could reach my elbow.

"Scar…"

Her eyes never left mine and my grip on her hand tightened, as did my other hand that rested on her waist.

I mentally knocked myself in the head, having a flash of my past year.

I let go of her and stepped away.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't.

I wouldn't let it.

"So you should head home. It's getting late," I said and then looked over at her surprised face.

She was silent for a moment and I could see a slight trace of hurt in her eyes.

She recovered quickly.

"Yeah guess you're right," she said slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said giving a forced smile and turning her back, heading towards her car.

Did I just take the right path?

I wasn't sure but, no turning back now.

I couldn't go there with her. I wouldn't go there with her.

I went inside the restaurant.

Gretchen was cleaning up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I saw the lights on. I thought you were my mom," Dawson said.

"It's ok. She went home early," Gretchen responded back.

"Oh, so, uh... Congratulations on the job."

"Thanks. I feel like I owe you one."

"Oh. Huh! Can I take a rain check?"

"Oh, we're not gonna drink. But for every quarter that I bounce into that glass, you're gonna tell me one thing that's bothering you."

"How do you know something's bothering me?"

Gretchen laughed and bounced the quarter into the glass.

"oh, there! See? Perfect. So spill."

"All right. Earlier this evening- ahem. My mother accused me of wanting to go to school in California so that I could run away from my problems."

"And you think she's right."

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean... Past few weeks, I've seen plenty of things that would make me wanna run screaming to the opposite coast."

"Like?"

Another quarter landed in the glass.

"Don't make me answer this."

I had a flash of what just happened outside. No way I was talking about that. I was so conflicted.

"Come on. This is much more therapeutic than drinking."

I sighed.

"I've seen how much she loves him. I've seen it in her face. I've seen them hold hands, I've seen them kiss, and tonight, I saw them fight, which is something I've basically seen them do every day of my life since the first grade, but—"

"But not like this."

I sighed once more, this time for posterity.

" I think it was actually worse than the kissing."

"You know, Dawson, it might interest you to know that I did take one film class in college."

"Was it a monumental waste of time?"

"No. It was great, actually. But you know what my teacher said was the most bogus line in Hollywood cinema?"

"What?"

"There's no place like home."

"The wizard of oz."

"Exactly. It's what everybody remembers about the movie, but it doesn't resonate with the rest of the story. Think about it. You know, home is this desolate, gray dust bowl of a place where some nasty old lady is trying to kill your dog. And oz is—"

"Technicolor."

"And sure it has its problems. You know, poppy fields, flying monkeys-"

"...talking trees."

"But along the way, you make friends. Good friends. With people that you never even knew existed when you were growing up. Straw people, tin people—"

"...and lions."

"Exactly. And you help each other realize that all the things you wanna be you already are. And it's fun."

I got was she was trying to say but, that didn't make anything better.

"Well, if it's so much fun... Then what are you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't recall you getting to ask any questions as part of our deal," she said avoiding my eyes.

"Well, what if I can bounce a quarter in that glass?" I teased.

"Never happen."

"You're not even gonna let me try?"

"You can try, but you're just gonna have to use your own money, because I worked very hard to earn these quarters."

"You're not gonna loan me one lousy quarter?"

"No."

"I don't think that's fair."

She laughed, "Well, that's too bad."

I smiled back and tried not to think too hard about tonight's events.

** $#%^&#^$% $^#&*%$&%#^$$^%#**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

He didn't want me which should've been fine because I wasn't even sure where I was.

I had went for a walk along the pier to clear my head.

All I know is I was willing.

Dawson could've kissed me if he wanted to.

Obviously he didn't want to.

And the more I told myself I was fine with it the more uneasy I felt.

A hand touched my shoulder and I reacted before I could stop myself.

I grabbed the arm and flipped him over my shoulder on his back.

"Pacey?!" I exclaimed looking at his pained face.

"ahhh," he groaned and my hands went to my mouth in shock.

I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and he gave a smirk.

"Did Dawson put you up to this? Didn't take him for the violent type but, guess things change," he joked and I felt horrible.

"You just surprised me. I didn't hear you and you snuck up on me."

"I called your name several times," he said said sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Oh...sorry...guess I was distracted," I said sitting next to him and looking out at the water.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked and I looked at him questioningly.

"With Dawson," he finished.

"I guess you could say that," I said trailing off.

"Ok. Talk to me," he said and I gave him a look.

"Come on. I won't say anything. Plus I'm a Dawson expert," he said and I paused.

It seemed like a bad idea to talk to Pacey. I knew it would upset Dawson but, somehow I wanted to.

"I think I might possibly like him but, he made it clear tonight that he didn't feel the same. And it's not like it's a big deal because I'm not even sure how I feel but, somehow..."

"Did he actually say he didn't feel the same?"

"No but, I gave him a clear opening and he didn't take it."

Pacey smiled.

"Well Dawson is an intersting specimen. He's not entirely entune to the female population. Just because he didn't move in doesn't mean he doesn't like you. A girl like you is used to being chased and so maybe him not making a play just makes you feel rejected."

I rose my eyebrow.

"A girl like me?" I asked defensively.

"Yeah, agirl like you. You're fully aware of how smart and funny and drop dead sexy you are. You know it and so you expect to be wanted even if you don't realize it," he stated and I felt slightly offended for some reason.

"I don't expect to be wanted-"

"Does it surprise you in the slightest when guys are interested in you?"

"No but-"

"Excatly. You're confident. It's a good thing but, when a guy hesitates when you want him to move it hits your ego a bit."

I was speechless. Part of what he was saying was right. Maybe it was just my ego.

"Are you saying maybe I don't really like him maybe I'm just cocky?"

"No maybe you do. I don't know. But don't assume. You guys are close or at least you seem like it. I will whole heartedly take some responsibilty for his hesitancy to trust another human being. Ic clearly screwed up royally."

"Do you regret it?" I asked him.

"No I regret our approach. We should of been honest. Honesty is the best policy."

"Tell that to my ego," I said and he laughed making me smile too.

**^%$%*^&$%#%*^%$ %^$%#$&*^$&%& **

**Kay on to the next one. **


	10. Playing Pretend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all**

**Hey there we're going to just keep chugging along. **

**Enjoy!**

**Playing Pretend **

**(Dawson POV)**

My dad and I paced the hallway waiting for my mom to come out. She was taking a pregnancy test and we were all anxious.

"How's it going in there?" my dad called out.

"I can't concentrate with you talking out there about what I'm doing in here."

There was a dead silence.

"Ok, now it's way too quiet," she replied.

"Uh, Dawson, um, so have you started studying for your S.A.T.S, yet?" Mitch said.

"Took the S.A.T.S. Twice."

My dad gawked at me for a moment, "I knew that."

My mom came out of the bathroom.

"It's pink."

My dad smiled and hugged her.

"All right. All right. First thing we do is, uh, we get you to a doctor A.S.A.P. To confirm your results and make sure everything's ok."

I started advances down the hall.

"Where you going?" my mom asked and I stopped.

"Uh, I'm late. It's my first day painting Mr. Brooks' house," I clarified.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything first?" my dad prompted.

"Congratulations," I said and then left.

For some reason I wasn't feeling very glad. In fact I was feeling sort of angry. And I wasn't entirely sure why.

**!$ %#^$&^%$#$^&%*^&%^$^%&*^()*&^&*(&*&^&*(*^&%$^#%^$&%***

**(Scarlett POV)**

I walked into the cafeteria hesitantly. I was accidently avoiding Dawson and when I say accidentally I mean purposely. I couldn't help it but, I didn't know why. I asked him if we were just friends and he didn't say no or yes. He went for the "we have control over our own destiny" path which was fine but, part of me was disappointed. Did that mean I liked him? I don't know but, maybe some distance would help me figure it out.

I saw Joey sitting alone and so I figured now was my chance to attempt to be nice even though I had little respect for her.

"Hey, there. Well, looks like we were both robbed on that math test. "B", my ass. What did you get?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"I think I set the curve."

"Well, I can see how that would be aggravating. Hope you don't mind if I sit here. I just figured we've never really gotten a chance to talk."

"I'm pretty sure that's been purposeful."

I shifted and took a breath wanting to be friendly.

"I'm sorry. It's not you it's me," she said apologetically and I nodded.

We were silent for a while.

"Have you had sex? I'm assuming you have," she asked and I almost choked on my water.

"I don't mean to jump the gun but, I like to be straightforward and something tells me you don't mind."

"I don't mind. And yes I have. Why?"

"I think Pacey is starting to get impatient. And I realize how weird this is on account that you're Dawson's new best friend which makes me realize how stupid it was to even say all the things I've just said."

I laughed lightly.

"No it's fine. I won't say anything. And I don't know you or Pacey but, from what I can tell he really loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you and I don't know have to know you personally to recognize love when I see it. I've dealt with a lot of bad guys, guys who will say and do anything to get you on your back and Pacey is not that guy."

"But, Pacey's not the problem. It's me. I mean the waiting just goes on and on, and at this point, even I'm getting impatient, but...For some reason, I just keep waiting."

"Joey, let me ask you something. Are you sure that you really wanna have sex?"

"Of course I wanna have sex. The question is am I ready? Because I don't know how you know. I mean... Everyone just says that you just know, but what if that's just what they say and they never really know?"

"Are you ready to have sex?"

"I...yeah of course. With Pacey at least."

"Joey, I think that you'd feel more ready if you were actually prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen...for girls back home a visit to the free clinic to get birth control, safe-sex advice, it's a rite of passage. It's like getting a your learner's permit test."

"The free clinic."

"Yeah. The truth is I don't think that anybody ever really knows if they're ready, but you do know if you're prepared, and you're not."

"You're right."

"Does that mean you hate me a little less?"

"I don't hate you."

I gave her a look.

"I don't! It just takes me awhile to warm up to people," Joey said trailing off and I smiled.

"Well I should start the heating," I said making her laugh as well.

** #$&%$#%%#^&*^&%$%#^$&%*^&%$%#^&%*^**

**(Dawson POV)**

I wandered down the pier in thought and snapped photos.

I had just left the Fish took her break with me and I told her all about my mom. She was pretty amazing with her insight. I told her how upset my mom's pregnancy made me and how irresponsible I thought they were.

What was wrong with me?

Normal kids would just be happy for their parents. She was right though. Since I heard the news I had only been thinking of myself and not my mom and dad.

But hopefully I didn't say anything wrong because she got a little weird at the end.

Makes me wonder.

I looked up and saw Scarlett gazing out at the water with her journal and pen in hand.

I hadn't seen her all day which was really weird.

I hadn't even told her about the pregnancy.

She was the first to come to mind but, for some reason after last night I stopped.

I wanted to kiss her that night but, I made the right choice.

It didn't help that she looked sorta amazing standing there at that moment.

We are friends. We are friends. Over and over I've spun the words in my head.

I approached her slowly, taking a breath, and acting normal.

"Hey Scar," I said slowly and she turned around.

She closed her journal and brought it to her side.

"Hey D," she said and then turned back around.

"I haven't seen you for the past couple of days. Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine. What's up?"

"Uh nothing. A lot has just been happening."

She faced me again suddenly concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I think. My mom is just...pregnant."

"Oh my gosh Dawson that's amazing, congratulations!" she exclaimed giving me a hug but, she quickly let go.

"Thanks."

"You don't seem too happy."

"I'm not."

She gave me a look and I sighed.

"Yeah I know, I know, I should be. But I think it's just because I'm being selfish. Like Gretchen was just saying I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"Gretchen?" she questioned and for some reason I felt uneasy.

"Yeah, I was just with her. She was helping me deal," I said slowly.

I couldn't read her face like usual.

"Oh well that's great. I'm glad she could help. I've got to go but, I'll see you later," she said rushing away.

"Tell your parents I said congratulations!" she said giving a smile before turning and leaving.

I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. Never before had our conversation been so...forced.

** #%$^&^*&()*&(^%$# #%$ #%$#$**

(Scarlett's POV)

Gretchen.

He had talked to Gretchen instead of me.

What was wrong with me?

I felt like one of those annoyingly clingy girls who cried at the drop of a hat.

That wasn't me so why was I so bothered.

Especially when I'd been doing everything I could to avoid him for more than twenty four hours.

What was my problem.

** $#%&(*^#% $%*(&*^#% $^&*(*^%$&*(*^%$##$%^&%*^&^&$&*&^&*^&%^$%#**

**KK That's all. **


	11. Silent Seduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything**

**Greetings. Hope you like. Enjoy!**

**Silent Seduction**

**(Dawson POV)**

I walked into my dining room once I got home.

My parents were sitting at the table.

"Good. You guys are home. Uh, I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Dawson?" my dad asked.

"It's about how I reacted when I found out that mom was pregnant. Um... I was really shocked and, um... Maybe a little bit disappointed, but I've been thinking, and I've just- I've realized that... Heh! This is amazing. I mean... God, I'm- I'm gonna have a little brother or sister. I mean, how cool is that?" I explained but, my parents morbide faces made uneasy.

"Dawson... We're not gonna have the baby." my dad finally said.

"What?"

"I know. Believe me, this isn't exactly the way that we wanted to tell you," my mom said.

"You know, w-wait a sec- j-just... Just like that? You make a decision like this in a day?"

Uh, well, no, actually, Dawson, it wasn't just like that. I had suspected that I was pregnant for some time. I just didn't wanna deal with it because I knew what my decision would be if I was," she continued.

"I can't believe this."

"Well, honey, you should be happy. Your lackluster attempt at excitement just now wasn't exactly Oscar-worthy," she said rather smugly in my opinion and I took offense.

"Mom, I meant everything that I said. I'm trying to be supportive. Dad, you actually agreed to this?"

My dad nodded, "Yes, I did."

"No, Dawson. He's lying to protect me. It was my idea and my suggestion. And yes, I know. I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

"Th-that's not what I said," I said defensively.

"Let's not pretend it's not what you think, honey. It's no lie that I have messed up at being your mother at every turn, that I'm the one that tore your family apart—"

"Wait a-don't use me as the excuse for making this decision. That's not fair," I cut her off.

"It's not an excuse, Dawson. No, I sat down, and I considered all the facts. And the fact is... I can't do it again. I can't handle the mistakes. Now, you put that together with the money issues and my age and everything else, and the only answer is... I can't have the baby. Now, honey, maybe you're gonna hate me forever because of this, or maybe you'll never be able to understand, but the fact is... This is my decision, and I have made it. And now this discussion... It's over."

I turned around and went upstairs.

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't believe my mom and even more so my dad.

I opened my window and slipped out figuring they wouldn't bother me anymore tonight.

I found myself at Scarlett's house.

I was unsure especially because of how awkward we were earlier.

I knocked on the door.

She opened the door slowly clutching her sheer robe to her body, hair cascading all over her shoulders.

"Dawson...what are you doing here?" she asked clutching her robe tighter.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-I-I'll go," I stuttered and tried to go but, she grabbed my hand.

"Come inside," she said tugging me in and closing the door.

We walked up the grand staircase and into her room.

I sat on her bed and she closed the door.

Now that we were in light I could see her clearly.

I usually didn't come to her house at night. My parents didn't like it because she lived alone.

Her white nightgown clung to her body and stopped right below her thigh, making my mind lose its course…

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry written on her face.

"It's my parents. They're not-they-I...they're not having the baby," I finally got out.

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

"Oh…"

She sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Dawson."

"Don't be, I just don't understand. I was so angry when I found out she was even pregnant and now...I'm even angrier."

"I'm sure she's scared."

"What?"

I looked up at her but, she was staring forward.

"If I was her age, had a new restaurant, a kid who's going to college, and a horde of mistakes trailing behind me I'd be scared and not to mention shameful because I'd feel like a complete failure for shaking up my marriage, my finances, and my motherhood. I'd be really scared."

"And so I should get over myself because this decision is bigger than my feelings," I finished for myself.

"I didn't say it, you did."

I smiled a small smile.

"I knew I came here for a reason. I was just going to call you but, then I figured it'd be even weirder because of how off we were earlier. But I wanted to see you anyway."

I stood up and so did she.

"Thanks Scar," I said and she smiled.

"No problem."

I leaned down and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist and tucking my face in her neck.

She smelled like Lavender as always but, this time was different.

I just wanted to stay in her arms and the feeling was dangerous.

I let go slowly, my hands staying on her waist.

"Look Scarlett about earlier…"

"What about earlier?" she asked.

"When we talked about...us," I said unsure how to phrase it.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," she said brushing it off.

"Scarlett-"

"It's fine," she said and something about her voice made me drop it.

"So you need to get home before your parents notice you're gone," she said changing the subject.

I internally gave a sigh of relief.

We headed down the stairs.

"It's fine I'll just say you were trying to seduce me," I said and she laughed.

She pushed me out the door.

"If I was trying to seduce you Dawson Leery," she started stepping close to me and brought her face near mine.

"You'd know it," she whispered before kissing my cheek and going inside.

"Night Leery," she said closing the door.

I stood there for a moment lost in her lips on my cheek then shook the thoughts out of my head knowing it was a very bad idea.

**! $#%^&*(*^%$#%*^(&*^%#$%&^*(%# $$&%*^$ !#$%^&*(*^%$# $%^&**

**Alrighty Then. **


	12. Confliction At It's Finest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This sudden inspiration has not given yet. **

**Enjoy!**

**Confliction At It's Finest **

**$%^$&*%(&^*$%% (Dawson's POV)$W#%^&^$#$ #%$^%&^$%#$ **

I went out on the dock to meet Gretchen. I called her to get some insight.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Gretchen said back.

"Um, thank you for meeting me here. I didn't wanna go to your place for obvious reasons."

"Understood. What's up?"

"My mom is having an abortion. And, uh, I-I'm not sure that I'm dealing with it too well. And on- on top of that, I feel awful about what they must be going through."

I could see that her face switched over very quickly.

"Well, what's the problem, really, Dawson? Are you worried about them? Or is it that your illusions of parental infallibility are finally shattered?"

The sass in her voice was evident but, I choose to ignore it.

"Well, they were pretty much shattered during my mom's affair. But, um... What's your problem?"

"What do you think my problem is, Dawson?"

"I think you went through what my mom's going through."

The air stilled and part of me felt guilty for even asking.

"Heh. You're good," she said.

"Uh, y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Well, isn't that why you called me here?" she shot back sharply.

I exhaled deeply.

"I need to understand why she's doing it. And I know that your situation is probably completely different, but- I thought you might be able to help me. Otherwise, I never would have brought it up."

I didn't want anything against my mom and I felt like Gretchen could help me with that.

Gretchen sighed, "Heh! It's ok. I get it. You're right. I did get pregnant last semester. In the backseat of my-my boyfriend's Geo Prizm in the dorm parking lot while my roommate was studying for finals. Lynyrd Skynyrd was on the radio. And I hate Lynyrd Skynyrd... Which made me even madder when I found out that I was pregnant. So, there I was, you know, 20 years old, piles of student loans, a-a 2.9 GPA. So I made a decision. It was the hardest decision that I ever made in my life. "

She paused.

"But it didn't matter, because... A week later, I woke up, and it was over. I had a miscarriage. And you'd think that I'd be happy, you know? But I wasn't. I felt really guilty. You know, for- for getting off easy, for-for feeling relieved, and for putting myself in a position where I even had to make that kind of a decision."

"Does that mean that your decision was the same as my mom's?"

"Does it really matter?"

I shook my head, "No. Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For trusting me. I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't," she replied assured and I was telling the truth I wouldn't, not anyone.

When I got back home I went into the living room to find my parents.

"Um... I just got a few minutes before I gotta go to Mr. Brooks', but, um... Uh... I wanted to say something about how I feel about your situation. Mom, you said that when you sat down to make this decision that you considered all the facts. But I think you're forgetting the most important one, and I just want to make sure that you have it before you make your final decision. You are the best mother that I know, and you're wrong if you think you've disappointed me at every turn, mom. All you've done is make me proud. You're not afraid to make mistakes and then to pick up and to keep going and keep trying new things, and I owe so much of who I am to you. To both of you. I used to idealize this perfect childhood with this perfect little house, and then you guys gave me something so much better. You gave me something real. And were I to do it over again, I would not change a thing. And if you guys are even half the parents to your next kid that you were to me, he would be the luckiest kid in the whole world."

As I finished there were tears in my parent's eyes.

"Thank you, honey," my mom said lightly.

"It's gonna be ok, mom."

** $%$#^%&#^$$*%(%*^$#&*^%*$&%#&%*$**

I went out and started on the porch at Mr. brook's home.

Mr. Brooke came outside, probably to harass me some more.

"Each time I step out onto this porch to watch you at work, Mr. Leery, I breathe a sigh of relief that I'm not paying you. This way, I can still hire a professional to paint over your mess."

"You know, Mr. Brooks, I actually think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"We all have our illusions. Ah, I see you've been hard at work adding to your collection. Ah, trite. A naked attempt to evoke sentiment. Why not just shoot a photo of a puppy in garbage can, huh? Hmm."

He picked up two of my pictures.

"'Hmm'? That's the best scathing criticism you can muster?" I said annoyed with him.

"Sometimes honesty is scathing, Dawson. I can't help that. But this last one... Ah... This last one is actually not bad. It's the first picture that makes a connection with the subject, as if you're not only shooting her melancholy but your own. This is the first one I've seen with a bit of you in it. This one has potential. I don't see you painting, Mr. Leery."

He put the pictures down and went inside.

After he let I stood and went over to my photos I looked at the last photo. It was of Gretchen and Scarlett at the restaurant. They were both laughing about something. They looked close though they barely knew each other.

I sighed.

I liked Gretchen but, Scarlett...wasn't an option.

I was conflicted and something told me that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

** %#$^%&#^ ^$&*%(*&^&*(#$%$%&$%#^%&*(&)&^*&%^$^&*(*^%&^$**

**I'm moving fast so review it fast ;)**


	13. Celebration Has Many Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Hello Friends. Hope you like. **

**Enjoy!**

**Celebration Has Many Faces **

**(Dawson's POV)**

I walked into my house after being sent home from the restaurant.

Music poured from the kitchen and it was decorated with balloons marked "Congrats".

"'Congratulations'? Did, uh, publisher's clearing house stop by today?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Dawson, no, uh, honey, I thought you were going to be working at the restaurant tonight," my mom said rather slowly.

"It was a little slow. They said they didn't need me," I responded back.

"Well, we're glad you're here because, um, we have something to tell you," my dad started.

"Ok."

"Uh, we have spent a lot of time thinking about this. And, uh, despite all the logical reasons why we shouldn't, our, uh, hearts say that we should have this baby," my mom said and I smiled.

I hugged each of them happily.

I was thrilled, legitimately.

"I'm so happy for you, this is- this is amazing."

"This is really how you feel, huh?" y dad assured.

"Yes, absolutely, completely. But... Wow!?

"Yeah. Wow!" my mom said.

"Oh, honey, we were just gonna sit down and have dinner. Let me get you a plate," my mom offered but, I declined.

"Uh, you know what? Don't worry about it. I already ate, and, uh, there's this thing I was invited to, so think I'm gonna go upstairs, change, and then I will be out of your hair. You guys have a good night," I said exiting the room.

I went out the door once more.

Gretchen invited me earlier to a rave when we were in the music store. I figured this was my chance to take her up on her offer. After all, you're only young once.

When I got to her house I took a breath and knocked.

"Dawson? Whoa. You actually decided to come," she said and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm cashing in my rain check," I responded.

"Come in. Hey, guys, look who's joining us," she said and my eyes fell on none other than Joey and Pacey.

"Heh. All right. The Mitch mobile is gassed and ready to go. Who's coming?" I asked deciding to play nice tonight.

"Let's go, pace," Joey said and we all headed out.

** %^&*&^%#^$&%*^&(*^&%^$%#$#%^$&*^%&$^#%**

I look at myself one more time in the mirror.

My dress flowed out and end inches from my knees.

The colors splattered out all over.

I let my teased and crinkled hair free flow and then put on my strappy heeled shoes.

I needed to let off a little steam and so when Jen asked me to come to the rave I was in.

I hurried out of the bathroom to meet Jack who was getting out of his meeting.

"You look great S," Jack said and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Andie and Jen?"

"Meeting us outside," I said and we hurried to meet them.

"Oh, my god. Insufferable. I cannot wait to dance this soccer stuff right out of my head! What, did we, uh, interrupt something?" Jack said as we approached the two.

No. Uh, just girl talk," Andie said.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I'm glad you stopped when I got here. Shall we, uh, vamanos?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Andie responded.

Jen looked a little off balance.

"You ok J?" I asked her she just nodded.

I wasn't quite convinced but, we headed out to the car.

We went to the checkpoint and then straight to the rave.

My mind was so plagued.

We got out of the car and headed in.

As we approached the front we caught sight of the last person I expected to see, Dawson.

Joey, Pacey, Drue, and of course, Gretchen was with him.

"Somebody's out celebrating," Joey said happily.

Andie grinned, "Yep!"

"What are we celebrating?" Gretchen asked.

"Andie got into Harvard," Joey answered.

Everyone passed around hugs.

"Hey," Dawson said and I forced a smile.

"Hey," was all I said back.

I glanced at Gretchen and then turned and headed inside.

What was this...jealously. This irrational jealously I wasn't going to let control me.

The music brought me back to the days my inhibitions were low.

I moved to the music, eyes closed.

I took a sip of the flask I brought.

I bumped into a surface and turned around to find my eyes locked with Pacey's.

"Woah there. You look prepared to take on the whole party," he joked and I smiled.

"Yeah well, you know, I always come prepared," I said offering the flask.

"Why thank you," he said taking a swig.

"Now to start the take over," I said taking his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We're dancing. Come on move," I said making him move around.

He seemed amused at my initiative and played along.

"Come on Pacey feel the music," I said twirling around in a circle.

He laughed.

"I don't know how to feel the music. It's kind of like teaching a elephant to fly."

It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Well let's go Dumbo. I'll show you how it's done," I said giving him a wink.

We danced a while until the floor suddenly got even more crowded.

"Wanna get some air?" he said to me and I nodded.

We went outside.

"It's like a sauna in there," he said taking in the air.

I got rid of the top part of my dress that gave me sleeve.

He looked amused.

"Well that's one way to deal with it," he said and I laughed.

"I'm guessing you've been to a lot of these things," he commented.

"Yeah I guess you can say that," I responded.

"I spent a lot of time unconscious and or intoxicated at these things."

"Ah, the prime of our adolescence. We must take advantage."

"Of course."

"Then may I ask why on earth would you move to Capeside and out of all people, no offense to my ex best friend, befriend Dawson Leery."

I smiled.

"My mother has an odd sense of humor. I screwed up so she sent me to one of her many homes. She grew up in Capeside but, got out and never looked back. Guess she decided to punish me by sending me back to the place she had the most grief. And as for Dawson...well, I don't know. It was time for a change. It was a good change."

"Yeah, he definitely grows on you."

"You would know. It must have been a hard choice when it came to him and Joey."

"Yeah...like I said the other night, honesty. We just had a rather bad approach. But no regrets. It happened. All I can do is move on. I'm guessing I was cast as the villainous backstabber in Dawson's version."

"No. He doesn't talk about you anymore. I think it's just his way of pretending you don't matter which is a lie."

"So you think I have a chance?"

I looked over at him and I could see in just that moment how much he missed Dawson.

"Yes I do. But if you tell him I said that I'll deny, deny, deny."

He laughed.

"So you and Dawson,"

I smirked.

"So you and Dawson," I shot back making him laugh.

I looked up to see Dawson approaching us.

"Enjoying yourselves I see," Dawson said giving a smug smile.

"Yeah. Scarlett is great company. I think I'll take my leave though," Pacey said inching towards me.

"Remember deny, deny, deny," he whispered in my ear before taking off.

I smiled after him a moment before facing Dawson.

"When did you and Pacey get so chummy," he said and I shrugged.

I could hear his hostility in his voice.

"We just shared a dance and some conversation. He's a good listener and an interesting conversationalist," I said back trying to keep how bothered I was out of my voice.

Who did he think he was? I wasn't pledged to him and only him.

"Dancing? Hmm Pacey doesn't dance. Must have been some run in."

"Do you have something to say Dawson?"

"No of course not. What would I have to say?"

I was just about fed up with his subtle hostility.

And part of me wanted to pick a fight.

Maybe it was just my ego talking.

"Fine. I'm just going to go find Jen. I'm sure you have to catch up with Gretchen."

He grabbed my arm.

"Wait...are you jealous?"

I laughed.

"Are you?" I matched.

He was silent .

"Why would I be jealous? We're friends," he brushed off looking to the side.

"Then why would I be jealous? You and Gretchen are friends. We're all friends," I continued before turning but, he grabbed my hand once more.

I spun around and faced him.

"Why are you being like this?! I thought we were fine?" Dawson exclaimed.

"Look who's talking. I can't even talk to someone else. Is our friendship exclusive? Or is it just my half?"

"You know that's not how it is. Pacey-"

"Pacey what!? Is the big bad wolf? I've heard and you know what? This,"

I motioned in between us.

"Has nothing to do with Pacey."

We were face to face and standing off.

"Then what does it have to do with huh?! What?!" he rose his voice and by then we were inches from one another.

I could feel his breath on mine and my blood was rushing so fast I thought I might overheat and pass out.

"Nothing," I finally said and then turned and to leave before I lost my mind.

**$%^*%$#%^&$*(*^&%#$^ ((&^$#^*(&*&%^$ &*(^*%&^$**

**Getting Spicy :D**


	14. Bounce You Unconscious

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Enjoy!**

**Bounce You Unconscious **

I wasn't sure what just happened.

Scarlett was ridiculous and I wasn't sure why.

Was this all because of Gretchen?

I went inside and I ran into none other than Gretchen coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Glow necklace? All the cool kids seem to be wearing them. No? If you don't like the color, I'd be more than happy to exchange it. They've got others," I proposed because of the dazed look on her face.

"No, it's great. Thanks."

My eyebrow rose.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ok. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna put it out there. Is it possible, even in the vaguest way, that you're here because you think there's a chance something might be happening between us?"

My eyes went wide in surprise.

There had to be something in the water.

"I think there is something happening between us. It's called friendship," I admitted, having nothing else to admit.

"And that's all you expect?"

"Did I do something to make you think I expected more?"

She looked almost embarrassed.

"No. No, sorry. This is so out of the blue, I feel ridiculous that I even mentioned it."

I smiled.

"Don't feel ridiculous. It's no secret that at one point in my life I would have killed for you to even acknowledge that I was in a room, let alone hang out with you. But, uh... I don't think that's where either one of us are at right now."

"So where are we at?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"Um... Well... When that boat sailed last summer, I didn't just lose Joey. I lost my 2 best friends. But, you know, you move on, and... And if you're lucky, you make new friends like you. You're easy to talk to. You give really good advice. But, uh... I don't expect anything, you know? It's just the opposite, really. It's just... God, it's really nice to just be in the present with somebody."

At that she was convinced.

"Ok. Ok? Dance or bounce?" she offered, back to her smile

"Bounce?"

"Yes," she said grabbing her arm and pulling me to a large bounce house.

After we had been bouncing awhile Drue and Andie cams up to join us.

"Hey, you guys, can we come bounce?" Andie asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of room."

She smiled so widely and climbed up.

"Thanks! Whoo hoo hoo! Hi there. Wow, this is so much fun! It's like a big gang bounce! I'm having so much fun with Drue and you and Dawson!"

After bouncing for a moment Andie looked very out of it.

"You ok? You don't look so good, Andie." I asked.

"I'm getting a little bit of a headache. Let's sit this one out. Drue?"

"Rest for a minute. You'll be fine," I said worriedly.

"Dawson, I'm not feeling so—"

She collapsed and I caught her in my arms.

Jack had just approached and was already scrambling into the bounce house.

"Andie? You all right? Andie?"

** ^%&^$#$$%&^*^&%#^&*&&^%$^&*&&^%^*^$%#$^&*^$%^&*^&%$%&*&^%^&*^&%**

**KK**


	15. Two Is Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Cool. **

**It's been a while. So Yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**Two Is Company **

Andie opened another box as she went through stuff in her room. Pacey came in carrying another stack of books.

"Lugging your literature to and fro is getting tiresome, Mcphee," Pacey complained, placing them down clumsily and Andie rolled her eyes at his dramatic nature.

"Oh, well, pardon me if I'm not in a rush to hit those high school halls and be stared at like some kind of social leper," she spat, scared already at the responses of her fellow classmates. They would judge her that was a given but, she wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest.

"It won't be like that," he assured.

"Oh, come on! I mean, can't you hear it? "Ooh, there's that really smart girl who almost chemed herself to death inside the inflatable fun house."

" Andie, if our high school didn't have a history of forgiving stupidity, how do you think I'd be able to walk down the halls, huh?" he said hinting at his past indiscretions.

"You know, you guys have been really good about coming to visit me. But, uh, you've all been alone. Nobody's talking about the other night, and no one's talking to each other."

Pacey gave a sigh.

"Well, yeah, we're not the most huggy of groups right now. I mean, our previously fractured circle of friends has just gone and fractured itself again."

"You mean Jen and Jack."

"No, I mean everybody. Our new addition isn't even talking to Leery."

"That's ridiculous, because we all talked about this."

"Well, you talked about it. You gave me the whole "two to tango" speech, but so far as I can tell, every tango needs someone to lead."

"And why is everybody so insistent that that person has to be Jen? I told you. It's not her fault. Ok. I'm gonna fix this. I'm just gonna get ahold of her and—"

"Why?" Pacey inserted and Andie was speechless.

"Honestly. Why, Andie? I mean... Maybe not all friendships need to be saved. Maybe we're meant to just spend a certain part of our lives with certain people and then move on. Isn't that what this whole year is supposed to be about anyway-movin' on?"

Andie faltered a little.

"Pacey, we can move on without moving away from each other."

"Well, maybe we can't," he suggested, bringing her spirits down.

$# $#%$^%#$^%#$$^%#$^#%^$^$%$^

(scarlett's pov)

I parked my car and got out trying to prepare myself for Andie. She was such a fixer and it was clear how much she wanted to fix everyone's' conflict. But that wasn't how conflict worked.

"Hey Jack," I greeted approaching the door. He was throwing out the trash.

"Hey Scar," he said giving a small smile.

"Here to see Andie?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I think she's inside. I just got home," he stated going back to push the garbage can out.

"Hey Jack can we talk," I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to push him but, I didn't want to stay silent either. Both could possibly equal guilty.

"Yeah sure," he said stopping and facing me.

"About Jen…"

He shook his head and grunted in irritation.

"Scar-"

"You can't just keep ignoring her."

"To hell I can't."

"She made a mistake."

He laughed, I assuming, at the understatement.

"We all make mistakes. You've made mistakes. I've made mistakes. We are imperfect beings Jack and whether you like it or not at some point or another you're going to come to the realization that your sins and hers are an inevitable cycle of pit stops cursed against us throughout our lives. Andie is not a child. Jen is not to blame for her bad decisions. And Andie's bad decisions should be approached with love and grace just like she would do for you. This is not black and white. Jen is not the bad guy in this equation."

I could feel for Jen and understand her. I had done some terrible things in my short and quickly fleeting life.

"I appreciate your opinion Scarlett but, frankly this is none of your business. You've been here, what, a few months. Please don't act as if you know what I should and should be thinking," he snapped and it felt like he slapped me.

"Oh my bad I didn't realize that your friendship was so exclusive."

"Scarlett I didn't-"

"No it's fine. I just wasn't aware that my voice was invalid and unwelcomed. And I also didn't realize that your anger entitled you to being a prideful and self-serving ass. Thanks for letting me know," I stated calmly with daggers in the undertones.

I didn't give him a chance to respond and I went inside feeling as if I wanted to cry but, knowing I wouldn't. I didn't do that.

I walked up the stairs towards Andie's room.

"Knock, knock," I said knocking and then entering.

My advances slowed as I saw Pacey sitting on Andie's bed.

"Oh hi Pacey. I didn't realize you were here. I can come back later," I said smiling and backing towards the door.

Pacey shook his head in protest.

"No need. Come in. Sit. We were just discussing the shambles our group has found themselves in," he said patting on the bed.

I wasn't sure I wanted to join this discussion.

"Well more like your group. I've barely been here a few months. I might as well count my loses as well as my blessings…" she said and Andie gasped.

"Scarlett. You are just as much a part of the group as me or Pacey. You might not be close to Joey or Pacey but, this summer with you has made you my sister. And Jen, Jack, and Dawson all feel the same. I hope you know that," she insisted and Scarlett gave a small smile.

I placed her hand on Andie's.

"Me too An, me too. You've become very important to me and so has Jen. As far as Dawson and Jack goes well… sometimes things come to an end no matter how short winded that may be," I said feeling rather sad.

I could feel a cloud begin to creep over me but, I recuperated quickly.

"But things happen. I'm used to losing people. Nothing new."

"Wait Jack? What happened with you two?" she inquired but, I looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about Dawson or Jack if that's ok," Scarlett said.

"You all need to suck it up and talk to each other. We're friends!" Andie exclaimed in frustration.

Pacey and Scarlett traded a look and stayed quiet.

**#$%^&*^%$#$^%&*(*^&%^$%#$^%&^*&%^$%**

**(Jen's POV)**

Grams's words kept playing over in my head…"_I have never... In all my life... Been so deeply disappointed in anything or anyone. I don't even... I don't even have the words."_

My eyes filled with tears for a second time.

It was such an empty feeling to feel alone and unwanted.

"Jen hey, "a voice came from behind.

I turned around.

"Hey Scar… I was just in the neighborhood and I'd thought I'd come by and… and…."

My voice caught in my throat as l let the tears fall. Scarlett walked over and wrapped her arms around me tightly and I lost it. I felt so misunderstood and judged. My biggest fear was rejection because of not being good enough is smart enough, perfect enough.

"You are loved."

That was all Scarlett said it my ear and for just a moment I felt such peace, right there in her arms.

**#%# $#%$^#%$ ^#%$#%#$#**

**Thanks for reading. Next one will be up in a couple of days. **


End file.
